The Blacksmith's Scar
by 37Penship Beatrice
Summary: Lucy is unhappily betrothed to a prince whose Country's past intertwines with Magnolia's. Natsu, and his friends at Fairy Tail got dragged in finding out their beloved home's bleak history, as series of events pose a threat. Not knowing the motives behind the arrangement, Lucy is determined to find a way to break it, as she feels it would bring nothing good. AU.
1. Ever Heard of the Fairy Tail Bar?

**Disclaimer: The characters and places all belong to the creator/author of Fairy Tail, Hiro M** **ashima.**

 **The following fanfiction is rated M due because of some scenes of violence, mild language, and some mature content (which happens in later chapters).**

* * *

Chapter One: "Ever Heard of the Fairy Tail Bar?"

Natsu Dragneel was sweating away, the heat was becoming unbearable even for him. His muscles were crying out in protest as he continued to hammer the scarlet metal. His dark brown eyes were losing focus, and he was breathing quite heavily. "Natsu, once you finish the blade, I suggest you take a break." Ordered Igneel, the blacksmith in the Magnolia City. Igneel was a muscular man, he had sharp golden eyes, and had long auburn red hair tied in a ponytail.

"You sure, Igneel sir? I can help you with the repairing Mr. Ackerman's scythe afterwards."

"I appreciate to see young people work hard, it's a good quality to have, but with you it's an exception. You work until your bones crack. You need to rest." Igneel viewed Natsu as his son, and couldn't help worrying over him. It only felt like yesterday but it was fifteen years ago, he found tiny Natsu lost in the forest alone. He was crying because his village was raided and in result his house got burned down, and he got separated from his family. Igneel couldn't ignore a lost child, so he took him in. After that, Igneel located the village Natsu once lived, and tried looking for clues to track down his family, but in the end it looked like as though Natsu was the sole survivor. "What do you think?" Natsu asked holding up the finished piece.

"Excellent. You're improving every day, now off you go." Igneel said ruffling Natsu's pink hair.

"All right, I'm leaving. I'll see you later, bye." Natsu said grabbing his shirt and giving Igneel his signature childish grin before heading out.

Standing outside the entrance of the blacksmiths, Natsu gave a satisfied sigh when he felt a breeze. He had to sit down for a few minutes, just until his body was ready to move again. He pondered on what he could do. He was the type of person who couldn't sit still for more than four seconds, he constantly had to do something or else he becomes fidgety and irritated. When he found no inspiration by observing the crowds, he decided to head for the Fairy Tail Bar. Even though he never fancied the taste of alcohol, he always enjoyed the company because they were like another family to him. Besides there was always something to do.

He really outdid himself this time, Igneel thought while he looked over the blade carefully. There was no flaw he could find. He taught Natsu at a very young age, even as a child he had a high tolerance of the heat than ordinary folks. The heat fazed most people who enter the blacksmiths to collect their fixed tools. Igneel remembered the few times when an adult would faint from the heat. Natsu was different. Igneel remembered the first time when Natsu was in the blacksmiths, it was only a few weeks after he found him.

( _Igneel's memory fifteen years ago._ )

"Natsu! What on earth are you doing here?" Igneel asked utterly shocked.

"Hi Igneel! Is this where you work?" A five year old Natsu asked excitedly looking at everything in the shop.

"Yes this is the blacksmiths, and please don't touch…. I told you not to touch anything!"

"Woah! This is awesome, did you make this?" Natsu asked fascinated by the green tinted blade which was quickly taken away.

"Yes I did make this." Igneel said putting all the sharp objects on a higher shelf.

"May I watch you work, I promise not to be in the way."

"Why don't you play with your friends… it's a beautiful day, it would be a shame to waste it in here."

"I don't have that many friends… besides Lisanna and her brother and sister are busy, and they shooed me away."

"What about Gray or Erza?" Igneel asked knowing for well the response.

"There's no way I'm playing with stripper boy or a scary monster! Besides, my days are never wasted when I'm with you." Igneel was touched on how quickly Natsu grown attached to him, and he had to admit it was hard to say no whenever Natsu gave his childish grin.

"All right, you win, but! You have to be as far away from me as possible, and you're only here to watch, don't interfere, and if the heat becomes too much, you'll leave." Natsu's eyes became wide out of excitement. Natsu did behave himself as he sat on a barrel on a far corner away from the furnace, and he welcomed customers entering into the building. Igneel checked every now and then to make sure Natsu was doing all right in the heat, and surprisingly Natsu didn't seemed fazed at all. He stayed with Igneel the entire time.

"So how was your first day there?" Igneel asked Natsu while they were walking home.

"Fantastic, I wish I can become a blacksmiths too."

"How would you like to become my apprentice?"

"What's that?"

"An apprentice is somebody who will help at the shop, learn the techniques, and perhaps one day become a skilled blacksmiths. Basically you will become my student." Natsu all of a sudden gave Igneel a big hug and then climbed onto his back.

"Of course! Teach me everything you know!" Igneel smiled, and as he continued to walk home, Natsu was slowly dropping off to sleep.

( _Back to the present day_ )

On his way to the Fairy Tail Bar, Natsu reluctantly decided to take a detour to the plaza. The Magnolia City's plaza was a beautiful place with an enormous fountain, with a flower design engraved on the stone. Decorated around the plaza were lamps, and when they were lit at night time, it was absolutely stunning. Three years ago, he avoided the place, three years ago all those happy memories he cherished at the plaza became painful, three years ago…. He lost someone he truly cared for. The news shocked him then, and he still couldn't believe it now.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" A female voice cried out not too far away. Natsu looked and saw two guards trying to drag a young lady from the plaza. "You need to come with us this instance!" Commanded a guard.

"Please Miss, do not make a scene and come with us quietly." The other guard said quietly.

"No, please I beg of you don't force me to go back to that place!" Natsu's senses came back once he saw the distressed look on the girl's face.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!"

"This doesn't concern you lad, she's coming with us!"

"On what grounds? Did she do something illegal?"

"No, but…" Not letting the guard finish his sentence, in an impulse Natsu punched the guard, kicked the other, grabbed the girl's hand and ran away quickly. He led the girl up an alleyway and hid behind a pile of crates.

Huffing and puffing, Natsu had to rest, he exceeded his physical limit, and now he was paying for it. His body was refusing him to move. "I… think… We…. Lost…. Them…." Natsu said in between breaths.

"Are you all right?" Asked the girl in a concerned voice. "Do you need a doctor?"

"Don't… worry… about… me. The name's Natsu." He said in between breaths.

"Natsu… thank you for helping me. I'm Lucy."

"Lucy, are you from here? I've never seen you before." Working at the blacksmiths gave Natsu an opportunity to see the majority of the population, and he was sure he never saw Lucy before. He would've remembered her big chocolate brown round eyes, her long silky golden hair, and she smelled like vanilla which was a distinctive scent. The women in Magnolia City favoured the flowery scented perfumes.

"I do live in Magnolia, but it's my first time being in the city. I grew up in a very sheltered life."

"You mean, all this time you never set foot into the city?" Lucy shook her head. "Well, welcome to Magnolia City! Although I suppose those two guards were the welcome party." Natsu and Lucy laughed. "If you want, I can show you around." Natsu said getting up slowly, while putting his hand out for Lucy to take.

"Ok." Lucy said taking Natsu's hand.

Natsu didn't understand the feeling he had while being with Lucy. Although they were strangers who just met, he felt a connection with her. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions as she learnt more about the city. Her soft chocolate eyes grew rounder and rounder in utter amazement. She even astounded him by the vast knowledge she had on the city, just by the books she read at home. "I spent most of my life studying and reading books."

"Doesn't sound like an interesting life."

"No… it wasn't." Lucy was staring at the ground.

"Here come with me, I have one last place to show you." Natsu said knowing the perfect place for Lucy to make new friends and to bring a little excitement in her life. "Ever heard of the Fairy Tail Bar?"


	2. Where do you think you're going?

**Disclaimer:** **Hiro M** **ashima is the author/creator of Fairy Tail.** I being a fan of the series decided to write a story, I did it mainly for fun and decided to publish it on Fanfiction. Please feel free to read, and if not no hard feelings.

* * *

Chapter Two: "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't believe it… this is the as in 'the' Fairy Tail Bar?" Lucy asked with sparkling wide eyes. She has read and heard a lot about the famous Fairy Tail Bar, but she never have dreamt of seeing it in person.

"Yeah, this is home." Before Lucy could ask if Natsu lived at Fairy Tail, he kicked open the doors and yelled at the top of his voice, "I'm back!" There was a mixture of responses.

"Oi, cinderblock head keep it down will you?" A young gentleman asked with a disgusted look on his face. He had jet black hair and blue eyes.

"What did you say droopy eyes?"

"Do you need a hearing test?" The gentleman approached Natsu, "I said keep it down!"

"Like hell I would after a perfect example you're giving!"

"I wouldn't be shouting if you just open your ears moron!"

"Do you want a fight ice boy?"

"Now we're talking fire breath!" In seconds the bar became chaotic, one after another someone else joined in the brawl.

Quietly, Lucy peeked inside the bar. The scene was chaotic: bar stools, tables, fists, legs, and bodies were flying everywhere. "Hi there, why don't you come in? We might be a rough bunch, but I promise they won't bite you." Lucy looked up to the source of the sweet voice, and saw a beautiful young lady with long silver hair. She had a smile on her face and was looking at Lucy with striking blue eyes. "Hi my name's Lucy."

"Welcome Lucy, I'm Mirajane the barmaid of Fairy Tail. Come with me and I'll serve you a drink. No need to be shy." Mirajane took Lucy's hand and lead her to the counter. The atmosphere changed when Lucy's presence was noticed. "Now, what would you like?"

"I'm not sure, what would you recommend?"

"You should try the Hot 'n Spicy Apple Cider." Natsu barged into the conversation. "You look like someone who likes things spicy, eh Lucy?"

"Are you trying to have her intestines cooked? A young lady should try the D'Ice (D meaning double) Shaving Fruit." The gentleman Natsu had a brawl a few minutes ago joined in. Turning his attention to Lucy, "I'm Gray the ice sculptor in Magnolia city, nice to meet you." He gave a little bow.

"How's turning her into a snowman any better?" Natsu muttered under his breath, "Like she cares who you are."

"Do you have something to say slanted eyes?"

"I think you're the one who needs a hearing test!" And once again, the two were in a fight.

"Never mind those two. They never got along even through childhood."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to the commotion."

"So a recommendation… for you I would suggest a Chocolate 'n Strawberry Swirl."

"That sounds good."

"Coming right up. So Lucy, I hope you don't mind me asking. Are you from around here?"

"Yes, I was born and raised in Magnolia City. It's a beautiful city."

"I agree, peaceful too besides the ruckus Fairy Tail makes. Here you go."

"Thank you, wow looks delicious." The drink was in a tall glass and filled with a chocolate and strawberry shake swirling around each other. It was garnished with whip cream and a little pink umbrella.

"Hope it tastes good as it looks." Lucy nodded her head after taking a sip.

"Mirajane, how did you end up being a barmaid? You're so beautiful that you could be a model."

"My, thank you for those kind words. I admit of modelling a bit on the side."

"Incredible."

"How I became a barmaid well that's a different story. A long time ago my siblings and I stumbled into Magnolia city, the owner of the Fairy Tail bar welcomed us and made space for us into his home. To repay for his kindness my siblings and I help out."

"That's nice, what do your siblings do?"

"I have a younger brother, he's a chef. Right now he's away doing some training, but if you come around while he's working I'm sure he'll be glad to give you some samples of his cuisine."

"Thanks Mirajane, but I can pay."

"Nonsense, you're part of the family now."

"So what do the other siblings do?"

"Well, I did have a little sister. She did the errands and shopping for the bar."

"Oh no, don't tell me she passed away. Oh Mirajane, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it. After all the regulars in the Fairy Tail Bar have secrets, and that's what makes us tight like a family. We support one another and have a sort of understanding." Mirajane patted Lucy's head. "I have other customers to serve."

"It was a pleasure in meeting you."

"Likewise, and please come again soon."

Lucy waved farewell to Mirajane and to a few people she acquainted before she exited the Fairy Tail bar. Natsu followed after her, "So how did you like the bar? Pretty awesome right?" He asked.

"It exceeded my expectation! It was wonderful!" She paused before continuing, "Thank you Natsu for today."

"Don't mention it. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"You've already done so much for me… I couldn't possibly expect you to walk me home…"

"Are you sure, Lucy? What if you get caught up those guards again?"

"I highly doubt I will, not after the beating you gave them earlier."

"I still don't understand, why were they so persistent in taking you? And where?" There was a long pause of silence. When awkwardness followed the prolonged silence, Natsu was going to apologize for being nosy, and say it wasn't his business but Lucy spoke.

"You might find out one day." Lucy's passive answer left Natsu even more confused, but he didn't push the subject.

"Well, if you ever need me. You can find me at the blacksmiths or at Fairy Tail. You remember where the blacksmiths is?"

"Of course, you're tour was very helpful."

"Great, so I guess this is good bye." Natsu held out his hand to shake Lucy's.

"Alright, it's been a pleasure in meeting you. Good day." Lucy hesitated to grab Natsu's hand, as though it was her first time shaking a hand. She gave Natsu a smile before walking away.

"See you soon Lucy!" Natsu called out. He started walking the opposite direction, wandering why he said something ridiculous. How was he for certain he'll see Lucy again? They didn't make any future plans. His mind started to be filled with thoughts and questions on Lucy, who was she? Where did she lived? Why is her lifestyle so different? A female voice snapped him back to reality, "And where do you think you're going?"


	3. We'll Start before Dawn

Chapter Three: "We'll Start before Dawn"

"Erza! What are you doing here?" Natsu exclaimed in shock, looking at a young woman with striking red hair in a suit of armour. She got off the dark brown horse.

"Business, since the job happens to be in the city, I thought of visiting the bar as well. I didn't expect to see you almost foolishly walk off the bridge." Natsu looked forward and suddenly realized he was right at the edge of the bridge and heading towards the river.

"Oh, it's been a scorching day so I thought it would be brilliant to jump into the river." Natsu said with a grin, Erza's face remained stern and unamused. "So, what did the king want?" Natsu asked seriously.

"I can't disclose that information, it's confidential."

"Ever since you've become a knight, everything is done in secrecy. Come on, maybe I'll be of help."

"Although I agree, there are times his majesty should turn to his people for help."

"Then why…"

"He prefers the swift and discreet tactic in handling situations. I also must keep in mind that I've sworn to obey his orders, and act diligently and professionally." Erza said cutting Natsu in mid-sentence.

"Alright."

"Enough about me, how have you been doing? You look well." Erza's expression softened.

"I'm fine."

"Have you been to the Fairy Tail Bar recently?"

"I've actually just been. It would've been awesome if that snobbish… I mean Gray hadn't been there." Natsu very well knew how Erza hated him and Gray fighting, so he quickly changed his sentence.

"I'm glad to hear that." Erza's remark shocked Natsu, he was sure she was going to hit some sense into him or something. "Well I should be off, nice chatting with you. I hope we'll have another one before I'm back at the castle." Erza mounted her horse, "Natsu, be careful walking home. I was informed there's a madman on the loose, he attacked two guards earlier today. Bye for now." She said before trotting away. The guards must be having a bad day, four guards in one day Natsu thought counting the two he attacked earlier the same day. On top of that a lunatic was roaming free in the city, surely that was vital information to publicize. The king's logic made no sense to him.

* * *

"Welcome back Natsu, how was your day?" Igneel asked as Natsu entered the door. Igneel was serving stew in two bowls and placing them on the table.

"Interesting." Natsu replied sitting down.

"Oh? Did Gray finally accepted Lady Lockser's proposal?"

"No, I saw him in Fairy Tail. Wished he did, so I wouldn't haven't have to see his vulgar face."

"Alright, I was just checking. So tell me about your day." Natsu explained his day to Igneel. His encounter with the guards, meeting Lucy, going to Fairy Tail, and crossing paths with Erza.

"Erza's in town?" Igneel gave a chuckle, "That means the group is together again."

"Yeah, well she's only here for business."

"She's always been an ambitious girl." Igneel paused then asked clearly interested, "So, who is this Lucy? What's her surname? I might know her family."

"Just a girl I met today. She never mentioned her surname."

"I see. Well I have some news myself. At the blacksmiths today I had a visitor. A guard came in wearing a foreign armour. He claimed he was a royal guard of the third Prince of Junelle from a neighbouring Country, Ashton. He brought an official document requesting me to create a worthy sword to present to the Prince when he arrives."

"Do you think that's why Erza's here? Because some prince is coming to visit?"

"Well if someone's going to bring order to the bumbling city guards, Erza definitely fits the role." Natsu laughed, he was feeling sorry for the poor blokes. Ever since they were children, Erza always brought order by her strict and intimidating manners.

"When does the sword have to be done?"

"Five days, since the prince will be coming in six."

"What only five days?"

"The guard said it was a rushed and important visitation. Anyway, would you like to help me?"

"Of course. When do I fire up the furnace?" Natsu said feeling pumped.

"We'll start before dawn."

* * *

Over the next few days, Natsu and Igneel diligently worked on the sword. They sometimes rotated between each other of breaks and the work. The citizens were baffled during those days, wonderinging what on earth the two blacksmiths were working on. They knew Igneel and his apprentice were continuously busy, but never had they apologize to inform they had to hold any other work or project for the next five days. The word spread quickly, and it reached to none other, Fairy Tail.

Mirajane was discussing it to a girl with light blue hair pulled in a ponytail. The girl had three hardcover books with her. "They could be making a flying contraption! I read, 'The Possibility Flying with the Birds' by Jason. He explained that it's possible for people to fly if they could build this." The girl said excitedly pointing to a picture of a metal machine with bat like wings. "I wished Natsu could've asked me to figure out the calculations." She gave out a sad sigh.

"Levy, we aren't entirely sure what they are up too. Honestly, I doubt sir Igneel would postpone job requests just to build a flying machine."

"You're right, it's a shame though… They would be in history books if they succeeded. What do you think it is?"

"Hold on Levy, I have to serve some customers be back in a jiffy." Mirajane said in a cheery tone. She walked over to a table with five men. Levy in the meantime opened up a book to start reading, when a voice caught her attention. "Excuse me, may I join you?" She looked up and saw Lucy motioning to the empty stool beside Levy.

"Sure." Levy said with a smile. "I'm Levy."

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Are you reading, 'The Ocean Song?'" Lucy asked noticing the maroon coloured book Levy opened.

"Yes it is, have you read it?"

"It's quite poetical. The narrator expresses raw emotions which are rather sad yet holds some hope to it."

"Finally, I'm glad to have found someone who understands good literature. My friends unfortunately found the book dull and boring." The girls giggled. "I absolutely love being immerse with books."

"I enjoy reading during my free time… but I like writing more… I'm dreaming to one day publish a novel." Lucy said bashfully.

"Oh Luce! If you ever finish a rough draft, I would love to revise it for you."

"Well, if I should ever finish it, but I'll be honoured." They gave a giggle.

"Lucy, I'm glad to see you again." Mirajane came back to join the conversation.

"Hi Mirajane."

"Mirajane and I were discussing why the blacksmiths have been working nonstop." Levy said updating Lucy to the previous conversation.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mirajane asked Lucy with some mischief in her voice.

"…. No… Why?"

"Oh I'm just curious, since the last time Natsu was here you two acted quite friendly towards each other." Mirajane gave a little wink, making Lucy go all red. "I thought maybe you've seen him recently, or he spilled some juicy information."

"What the- I'm dying for some details." Levy was squirming with excitement while Lucy squirmed in embarrassment. Mirajane explained the day when Natsu showed Lucy the Fairy Tail Bar.

"Mirajane you're over exaggerating on the details." Lucy remarked after Mirajane's animatic story telling. "You made it into a bigger thing than it actually was, after all we only met on that day."

"Sorry Lucy, it's just been a while since the last time we've seen Natsu genuinely being himself." Lucy's expression clearly shown she was puzzled.

"I wished I was there to witness it. Believe it or not I actually miss hearing Natsu and Gray fight. It was like as though Fairy Tail had lost a spark or something." Levy said.

"Hold on, Mirajane I thought you told me Gray and Natsu always fought… What happened? Did they have a fallout in their friendship?" Mirajane and Levy looked at each other, contemplating on how to answer the question.

"Honestly, the only person who should answer the question is Natsu. Levy and I feel we would overstep a boundary. I hope you understand."

"Of course, I apologize for pushing a personal subject."

"Don't let it get you down Luce." Levy changed the subject, "Well ladies, I must be off. If you ever want to talk or hangout with me Luce, you can always find me in the library. Bye, bye." Levy picked up her three books, and headed out the door.

"So, Lucy is there something you wanted?" Mirajane asked.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	4. No, thank you Miss Lucy

Chapter Four: "No, thank you Miss Lucy..."

Lucy felt ridiculous, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Asking Mirajane if she could take three orders and drinks to go was embarrassing, especially when she figured out Lucy's motive. She could still hear her words of encouragement and enthusiasm; "Bring it back when you're done, and be sure to tell me all the juicy details when you come back." Mirajane handed Lucy the basket along with a wink. Now she was carrying a large basket of food and was heading to the blacksmiths.  
If the rumours were true and that the blacksmiths have been working around the clock then they would need a proper meal and drinks to rejuvenate. And if the rumours were false, well Lucy doubted Natsu would refuse her offerings… or at least she hoped not. The other worst outcome was to walk all the way to the blacksmiths and find it's closed.  
When the blacksmiths was in sight, walking to the door felt longer than the walk from Fairy Tail's. The blacksmiths was a stoned building, with an enormous chimney. The sign swinging back and forth had, 'Igneel's Fire Lair' written in metallic silver. Her fears and worries grew bigger and more ridiculous as she approached the half opened door. Through the opened part she could see two shirtless men…. Lucy's head was spinning, and was feeling faint. Was it from the massive heat wave coming from the blacksmiths? Or the sight of shirtless men? Lucy tried to force herself to get up and to get a grip. She came here for a reason. "Excuse me Miss are you all right?" Lucy turned around and saw Igneel looking out at her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I heard you were extremely busy so I brought some food and drink. Please help yourself if you want."

"Thank you so kindly, I would be honoured to accept. I'm afraid my apprentice will not be joining because he insisted on me taking a break. Is there enough food for all of us?" Igneel led her to the backyard.

"Yes, Natsu can eat his share later." Lucy began spreading a blanket on the lawn.

"How very thoughtful of you. I'll fetch him as soon as I'm done." Igneel helped Lucy. "Are you Lucy?"

"Yes I am."

"So you're the mysterious girl Natsu mentioned the other day. I thought he made you up. Glad to see you're not." Igneel laughed and Lucy gave a little laugh. "Smells delicious. Is that Hot n' Spicy Apple Cider?"

"Yes, I brought two in case you both like it." Lucy said handing Igneel a bottle.

"Excellent. I love the burning sensation, it feels like there's fire in my belly." Lucy handed Igneel a drink bottle. Igneel gulped nearly half of his drink in one go. "That hit the spot!" He gave a satisfied sigh. Lucy handed Igneel a beautifully wrapped plate. When he opened it, steam was pouring out, and he looked at a full plate meal of ribs, and roasted root vegetables.

"My-oh-my, I wasn't expecting a feast."

"When I heard how busy you both were, I thought a proper meal would help in sustaining energy… I hope it's not too much."

"Well I can't go back on my word, how much did this cost?"

"Think of this as a small token, so don't worry about the cost. Please dig in." Igneel obeyed Lucy's words. Igneel and Lucy exchanged some small talk. Although Igneel had questions, he thought it best to leave Natsu with them.

"That was delicious. Thank you Miss Lucy for bringing such a treat. Now I'm all set to work. It's been a pleasure meeting you. I'll go fetch Natsu." Igneel went back to the blacksmiths.

Lucy waited a few minutes while sitting on the blanket. The sun was attempting to beam through the clouds. She could smell the ashes from the building. "Hey Lucy, Igneel told me it was you. Haven't had any troubles with the guards today?" Natsu came and sat next to Lucy.

"No, I haven't seen a guard at all. Natsu! What on earth happened to your arm?" Natsu's right forearm was smudged with soot and ash, but it also had a nasty fresh burn.

"It's nothing, just a little accident. I guess it's from the lack of sleep… wait, what are you doing?" Lucy ripped a bit of material from the bottom of her dress, uncorked a bottle of water, and then dampened the material with the water.

"You can't leave a burn like that untreated! It needs to get cooled down with water, or the skin will continue to burn and get infected!" Lucy remarked while patting Natsu's burn with the wet material. Once the cloth no longer felt cool or began to dry, Lucy poured more water on the material and reapplied on the burn. She redid the process until the burn looked a little less swollen and red. She then tied the material around Natsu's forearm, "You'll need to visit the pharmacy and purchase a cream that will help to heal the burn." Lucy instructed.

"You're amazing Lucy, I didn't know you knew medical stuff. Are you a nurse?"

"Thank you, although it was a minor case." Lucy paused, "No, but if I did have a choice I would consider it."

"Why can't you? You're smart."

"My duties and choices were already given to me, the moment I was born into the world."

"I'm still not fully understanding what type of lifestyle you have, but it sounds depressing… is it a family business?"

"You can call it that."

"Maybe she's a farmer. Nah, a cow would run her over." There was a minute of silence, then all at once Lucy burst out laughing. Natsu realizing he said that out loud joined in.

"So what is it about me that doesn't reach a farmer's standard?" Lucy asked with some mischief in her voice.

"Well a farmer girl would not budge if the guards tried to drag her."

"Do you know a lot of farmer girls?"

"No just a few, I only know them because they're customers and they are a lot stronger than they look." Natsu laid on his stomach, and he propped his left arm up in the air while his elbow was touching the ground. Lucy watched him in puzzlement. "What are you doing?"

"If you go in the same position facing me oppositely as I am, and raise your right hand we can have an arm wrestle." Lucy put herself into position, "That's how I know how strong the farmer girls are… I always win, but they do put up a good fight." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand noting this time how soft it felt, "Now when I count to three, try to push my hand before I push yours to the ground. I promise to go easy. Are you ready?" Lucy nodded though looking apprehensive. Natsu started the countdown, and he watched Lucy trying her very hardest to push his hand… although it wasn't budging. He then slowly pushed hers to the ground. Lucy looking defeated rolled over on her back. "You weren't bad." Natsu lied.

"You should eat, and then get back to work."

"Being coldhearted are we?" Natsu laughed, "Actually, sir Igneel saw the burn and he ordered on me taking a break for the rest of the day. I tried persuading him I would be fine, but he wouldn't hear of it. I kind of wished he didn't always treated me like child." Natsu got back into a seating position, and started opening his plate package and drink.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you and sir Igneel working nonstop in recent days?"

"Sir Igneel… received a…. rushed request to make… a sword… in five days…. Now two." Natsu said in between chewing and swallowing.

"Is possible to make a sword in that short amount of time?"

"It is pushing it…. Normally a sword takes… about a week or more… and since this is a special request… from a prince or something…. Sir Igneel is feeling the pressure."

"Wait… what do you mean by a prince?"

"I'm not sure… something to do with a neighbouring prince coming to visit… I don't know why… except it was a rushed and an important decision."

"Prince Sawarr Junelle?" Lucy said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah… the name rings a bell… how do you know?" Natsu asked, believing Lucy knew everything.

"I read his name somewhere in the 'Royalty around the Globe.' It was a lucky guess." Lucy gave a small chuckle. The conversation died out as Natsu was devouring his meal, and Lucy had something heavy in her mind.

When Natsu finished his meal, he insisted on carrying the basket back to Fairy Tail. "Come on Lucy, it's the least I can do since you brought us a feast and tended to my burn. Besides, what I'm I suppose to do the rest of the day?" Natsu gave his signature grin which Lucy wasn't immune to.

"Fine, we also should get you the cream while we're at it." So, she and Natsu headed together. They first stopped at the Pharmacy where a young girl with blue hair in twin pigtails nervously served them. "Wendy! Where's the old woman?" Natsu asked in a rather loud voice.

"Hi Mr. Natsu, Ms. Porlyusica went to get some medical herbs, she left me in charge of the shop. She thought I needed more experience with costumer service than identifying herbs." Wendy said shyly endeavoring to make eye contact. "What can I help you with?"

"We would like some cream for a burn, please." Lucy said sweetly, noticing how hard Wendy was trying.

"Oh, Wendy this is Lucy, Lucy this is Wendy. She's the old woman's apprentice." Lucy with a smile gave Wendy a hand to shake which Wendy reciprocated in return.

"I'll go make the cream."

"Would Lucy be able to watch you? I heard that she's interested in pursuing the medical field." Lucy gave Natsu a look.

"You are?" Wendy asked with some hope in her voice.

"Well… err… it was a thought I had while growing up… but if you're busy I…"

"No, I'll be happy to show you." So, Lucy followed Wendy at the back leaving Natsu in the other room. Wendy's nervousness faded as she explained the properties of the ingredients she was using to make the cream, and then the procedure of turning them into a dark sludge consistency which will help heal burns. Lucy was attentively listening and asked questions on things she didn't know. She was amazed on how much the young girl knew, and she looked only twelve.

When the cream was made, Wendy wrapped it neatly inside a large leaf. "So, how did it go?" Natsu asked as the girls emerged from the room.

"Very informative and interesting experience. Thank you Wendy for teaching me, I learned a lot."

"No, thank you Miss Lucy. Come anytime if you want to learn more, Ms. Porlyusica is a wonderful teacher and can teach you more than I can." Natsu paid for the cream, and they all said their goodbyes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it respectively belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	5. What Happened to Salamander

Chapter Five: "What Happened to Salamander?"

On their way to the bar, Natsu couldn't help shake the feeling that something was wrong. Lucy, in his opinion was abnormally quiet and she looked a little distracted. Well, she did almost fell into the river and got knocked over by rumbustious boys who brashly ran by. "Are you ok Lucy you seem to be in a daze?" Natsu asked feeling a little worried.

"Natsu, what do you think of the royal family?" Lucy asked out of the blue.

"Not much. I mean I've never met a royal in person. Why?"

"Would you be friends with someone who is royal?"

"Depends, whether I like the person or not. Titles doesn't often define the person so I can't really judge... Lucy!?" Lucy took Natsu by surprise when she turned around to give him a hug.

"No matter what happens, I still want to be friends with you. And everyone that I met since I've been in the city." She said in a sad and quiet voice.

"Huh?! You're an oddball. Why wouldn't we want to be friends with you? You're a likable person, even Wendy quickly warmed up to you and that's saying something." Natsu remembered when he first met Wendy. She was a nervous wreck who kept stuttering and looking down at her toes.

"I'm sorry, I'm acting rather foolishly." Lucy composed herself.

When they arrived at the bar, it was crowded with the regulars Lucy met. They all greeted Lucy, and she greeted them back. "You're all Jerks! I'm here too!" Natsu boomed which made everyone laugh. "Well if you had the same grace as Lucy, you might get the same treatment. Oh, wait I forgotten you're a loudmouth and would be a hideous woman." Gray smirked.

"What kind of mumble jumble are you spurting about?" Natsu asked advancing towards Gray.

"Did you lose some IQ because… what happened to your arm?" Gray's insult suddenly turned into a concerned tune once he saw Natsu's arm.

"What does my arm have to do with my IQ?"

"No, you moron. I mean what happened to your arm?" Gray asked grabbing Natsu's arm and examining it closely.

"I had an accident at the blacksmiths." Natsu tried prying his arm away but Gray held a tight grip.

"Is that the truth?" Gray asked, looking directly into Natsu's eyes, trying to read rather he's being honest or not.

"Yeah." Gray turned his attention back on Natu's arm, still feeling some suspicion.

"Lucy, did Natsu burn his arm while working at the blacksmiths." Gray called out. Lucy stopped talking to a young lady with brunette hair who was chugging down a pint of beer.

"Yeah he did… don't worry, we went to the Pharmacy to get some cream." Lucy responded.

"Thanks." Gray said to Lucy then he turned to Natsu, "I believe you." Loosening his grip on Natsu's arm, which Natsu aggressively pulled out.

"Forget it."

"I admit I didn't believe you, but given previous events you have to understand…"

"I said forget it Gray! Don't make me say it a third time." The bar fell silent, clearly this argument between Gray and Natsu was serious. "I need some air." Natsu made his way out of the bar.

"You shouldn't have pushed him Gray." A young man with spiky strawberry blonde hair said, who Gray was having a conversation prior when Natsu entered the bar.

"I couldn't help it, Loke." Gray sat back down. "I still worry."

Natsu didn't go very far from the bar, but he was fuming on every step he took. Why the hell did Gray had to overreact over a burn? He's a flaming blacksmith for goodness sake, somewhere down the course of time he would get one. In fact he had plenty of them, so why did he suddenly show some concern? _H_ _e caught me doing it,_ a little thought crept. Crud, crud, crud, Natsu could feel himself being pulled into memories he stashed away. He was breathing heavily, mustering as much mental energy to ward off the memories. _I_ _held a knife, and I looked at it like it was the most fascinating thing. Wondering, what would it feel pressed against my skin? Would it hurt or would it take away the pain? Would I see her again?_ Natsu suffocated in the memories pouring out from the depth of his subconscious. Darn it! He was losing sense of reality. "Natsu!" Lucy was calling out his name. "What did Gray say that made you upset? Natsu?!" Natsu all of a sudden punched a tree, it hurt, then rage overcame him where he started punching the tree uncontrollably. Lucy frightened by this, didn't know what to do to stop him. So she tried wrapping her arms around him and pulled him away from the tree. "Natsu, Natsu, please stop. You're hurting yourself." In a few moments, she didn't know how or why, but Natsu slowly calmed down. He collapsed to his knees while Lucy still had her arms around him. He was drenched in sweat, and his eyes... those dark brown eyes weren't the strong, merry, and determined eyes Lucy knew. Instead they looked, defeated, empty, and... was that fear? "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's ok, just…"

"I'm sorry… I've failed you… please Lisanna, don't leave me…" Lucy was taken aback, who was Lisanna? And why was Natsu acting so strange?

"Natsu, it's Lucy, can you tell me what happened? Who's Lisanna? Please talk to me." Lucy said gently.

"She's gone… no… she can't be! It's all my fault!" Natsu was completely lost sense of reality.

"What happened Natsu? Can you tell me that?"

"Natsu, it wasn't your fault." Mirajane approached them, and she grabbed Natsu's hand gently. "Hey look at me, what happened to Lisanna was a tragic accident."

"But she died, under my care and reckless action. She died!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Yes, she did." Mirajane began to get teary eyed, "Elfman and I never once thought of accusing you of her death. We knew how much she meant to you. So please Natsu, we're begging you to move on and live a happy life. Lisanna would be sorrowful if she could see the state of you now."

* * *

Mirajane and Lucy were now in the bar. The bar has quietened down with only a few customers talking merrily. "Thank you Lucy for being with him. I must say, I am impressed in how you handled the situation and how quickly Natsu calmed down." Mirajane said while wiping a glass. "I'm glad Gray and Loke took Natsu home."

"Mirajane, I hope it's not impolite of me to ask, was Lisanna the sister you told me about?" Mirajane gave out a sigh before telling the story.

"No, especially not after today. Yes, Lisanna was my sister. She and Natsu always got along. Eventually friendship blossomed to romance." Mirajane started making a drink, "They started going out, and then he proposed." Mirajane placed the drink in front of Lucy, "The look on Lisanna's face was… full of joy." Mirajane started making a drink for herself, "Three summers ago, Natsu took her to the annual Sun Festival; it was their tradition together. That year a magician named, Salamander claimed he can control fire. He gave quite an impressive show. Then he asked if he could have an assistant from the crowd. Natsu eagerly volunteered Lisanna, and because he was the loudest, Salamander chose Lisanna." Mirajane took a sip of her drink before continuing, although Lucy already figured out what happened. "The trick was to make the person disappear in a ring of fire and reappear in another ring. I can't give much detail, but the trick went horribly wrong." There was silence. "Natsu blamed himself. Honestly, none of us knew how dark his world was. Although, he seemed out of character after her death he hid his pain rather well. Until Gray, found him once trying to join Lisanna that's why he overreacted when he saw Natsu's arm today. He assumed the worst." Mirajane ended with a sad note. Lucy stared into her glass in disbelief, she never anticipated Natsu held such pain and sadness. He always had a smile on his face and shown endless amounts of energy whenever she saw him.

"That's not right…" Before Lucy could stop herself, she began to cry. Mirajane hugged Lucy. "I'm sorry… I'm the one who shouldn't be crying." Lucy choked.

"There, there, no one should apologize when showing compassion."

"What happened to Salamander?"

"The guards caught him before he could have gotten away."

"That's good." Lucy was rubbing her eyes.

"Today has been an exhausting day, you should go home and get some rest. Unless you would like to stay tonight?"

"Ok, if that's fine."

"Of course, besides I still want to hear about what happened earlier today with Natsu. We should end the evening in a positive note." Mirajane said with a smile, almost making Lucy regret accepting the offer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**


	6. I could say the same thing about you

Chapter Six: "I could say the same thing about you."

The next morning, Natsu was angry with himself. He didn't remember much of last night except for Gray's false accusation, then his memory blanked out. _Did I go out of control again?_ Natsu thought. On top of that his knuckles were very sore, but he couldn't see the scarred tissue because someone wrapped his hands with bandages. He did remember someone smelling like vanilla trying to calm him down. Was it Lucy? If it was, Natsu was sure he scared her away. He felt like an idiot. When he went to the blacksmiths to continue on the work, Igneel advised Natsu not to work due to his injured hands. Natsu however was persistent in working. He wanted to distract his mind.

Lucy admitted she was scared in seeing Natsu again, but she couldn't blame him for his actions. So, she once again was bringing meals over to the blacksmiths. Mirajane even convinced the chief to let Lucy help him in prepping the meals. He taught her how to make a simple vegetable stir-fry which had a ginger and chili pepper sauce. Since both, Igneel and Natsu had a palate for spicy flavours. "You need to hold the knife with more confidence otherwise your chopping won't be as effective or efficient." The chief instructed as he watched Lucy slowly cutting the carrots. He showed her how to steam rice properly, so that it doesn't come out either mushy nor still had a bite to them. The last thing he showed was grilling chicken. Lucy was pleased with the end result, she thanked the chief for taking some time to teach her. "Not at all young lady, the culinary skill is important to learn if you want to eat tasy meals."  
Right! Now she's on her way to the blacksmiths. "Mom that man looks scary." She heard a boy saying to his mother.

"Shhh… it's impolite to say that. Don't stare!" The mother said quietly to her son. Lucy turned around and saw a big man wearing a dark gray robe. She couldn't make out his features because his hood was covering his face, but he looked intimidating. So, Lucy sped up her pace, but she had the eerie sensation that she was being followed. She was begging he wasn't a murder.

* * *

"Natsu! I'm telling you, you need to take a break. You're in no condition to work." Igneel said observing Natsu's work.

"I'm fine." Natsu huffed.

"No, you're not. You're hands are shaking, and we're at the point in the job where we need to be precise." Igneel placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "I can handle this job now by myself. We're nearly done." With those words convinced Natsu to put down the tools, grabbed his shirt, and exit the blacksmiths. He put on his shirt, and suddenly bumped into someone which caused him to lose balance. "Hey! Watch where…"

"Natsu! There's a man following me!" Lucy's voice shrieked.

"What?" Natsu asked befuddled collecting his thoughts together.

"A man, a hooded man was following me!" Lucy repeated. Natsu got up, and started looking around his environment, and then he started advancing someone in a menacing way. "Hey you!" He grabbed the man's shirt. "Are you harassing Lucy?"

"What I don't know what you're talking about! Release me before I call the guards!" The man replied.

"Natsu!" Lucy was following behind him. "Natsu that's not him. The man I'm talking about was much bigger, and had a darker robe." Natsu released the man.

"Sorry, I thought you were a stalker or something." Natsu said apologetically.

"Well next time be certain before acting violently! Good day!" The man briskly walked away while mumbling under his breath.

"Sorry Lucy, you had to see that." Natsu said turning to Lucy. "Why are you here?"

"I brought more food, I'm afraid though it got squashed."

"No worries, it'll still taste good." They started walking towards the lopsided basket on the ground. Due to the heavy duty basket, none of the plates nor drink bottles broke. The food however did get mixed up a bit but it didn't really matter. Once they got everything organized, they sat down to eat. "Explain to me when did you know you were being followed?" Natsu asked opening a bottle of Hot n' Spicy Apple Cider.

"After I crossed the bridge, a boy commented on how scary a man looked. So I glanced behind, and saw a big man. He was very big and probably muscular too. I didn't see much of him because his robe covered everything. I continued walking but more quickly, and I had this tingling sensation that I was being followed. So I looked behind, and he was there!" As Lucy described her encounter, Natsu wondereded if this was the madman Erza warned him about. "Perhaps I'm being paranoid, it could've been coincidence the man was going the same direction as me." Lucy said as though she was trying to convince herself. Natsu highly doubted. "I'm sorry for scaring you, and for causing trouble."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Natsu said, then he changed the subject, "What have you been doing today?"

"This morning I went to the library, and hangout a bit with Levy. Then I went to the bar and helped made the meals, and walked here." Lucy said summarizing her day so far.

"You made this?" Natsu asked slowing down his eating pace, just enough to savour more.

"I only helped, but not much." Lucy said bashfully.

"It's good."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious." There was a pause before Lucy asked the one question she debated on asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." Natsu paused because he contemplated whether he wanted to hear answer, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened when we went to the bar? I don't seem to remember much." Lucy fell silent, she didn't know what to say or how much to say. In the end she decided to tell the truth.

"Well… this is awkward, so you know everything I suppose?" Lucy nodded. Natsu took a big breath not knowing how he should feel or react. He knew his heart was still carrying pain, but he didn't know he was still that unstable, and that frightened him. He completely snapped over a minor thing. "You know, you are an amazing person. I don't think many people would stick by a person they recently just met."

"I could say the same thing about you." They slowly embraced each other into a hug, and for that moment they felt safe.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	7. Outside Now!

Chapter Seven: "Outside now!"

Natsu wouldn't let Lucy walk alone, not after the suspicious stalker incident. He accompanied her the rest of the day. So, he spent most of his afternoon browsing in the Pharmacy or pacing back and forth waiting for Lucy to come out of the back room. Wendy was delighted to see Lucy and couldn't wait to show her how to make coughing medicine. "There are different ways to make coughing medicine. Such as brewing mint, lemon juice, and honey in hot water. However Ms. Porlyusica prefers this recipe I'm making." Wendy showed Lucy a green stalk, with tiny leaves and spread with little clumps of flowers.

"Is that horehound?" Lucy asked after closely examining the plant.

"Very good Miss. Lucy, yes, it's in the member of the mint family. It's bitter to taste, but it's more effective than mint for treating coughs." Wendy explained, "For this recipe I need to use the dried leaves." Wendy placed the fresh greens in the drawer, and went to grab a jar of already dried horehound. "I'll need to boil it with some water and honey." On the fire stove there was a pot that already had water in it. The water was starting to form bubbles at the bottom, indicating it was starting to boil. Wendy poured in one scoop of horehound into the pot, then went to fetch a jar of honey. She poured some honey into another container, eyeballing the amount she needed. Then she took a wooden spoon and scraping as much honey she could into the pot. "Miss Lucy would you please grab the medium sand timer?" Wendy pointed at the cupboard while she stirred the mixture. "Of course." Lucy opened the cupboard and was faced with… a dozen of them… which one would Wendy consider a medium? "What colour is the sand timer?" Lucy asked overwhelmed at the sight of them.

"The one I want is a dark blue, and decorated with tiny teeth." Tiny teeth? Lucy thought it was a little strange, but it made it easier to find it. What? This is a medium? Why is it so darn huge and heavy? Lucy thought as she grabbed it. "I… got it." She placed the sand timer on the table.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy! I should've warned you it was heavy!" Wendy started bowing apologetically, "Thank you for getting it out for me."

"No worries."

"Ok, when this starts boiling we need to flip the timer." Lucy looked at the timer, would it be possible to flip the thing without knocking it over. "Okay! We need to flip it!" Wendy and Lucy grabbed a side of the timer, and with effort turned it over. "We're going to let the concoction simmer until the last sand has drop. Then we need to strain the mixture so solids won't be in the syrup."

"Wouldn't the mixture harden?"

"Yes, which is why once the mixture begins to cool we divide them into individual usage. For instance like into squares or circles." Wendy gave Lucy a smile, "I think that's all I can show you today, the mixture still has a long way to simmer."

* * *

On their way to the bar, Lucy explained to Natsu the new things Wendy taught her. Natsu liked hearing Lucy excitedly explaining how Wendy made coughing medicine, although he didn't catch everything she said. "Why didn't you come? It would have been more interesting than waiting at the front."

"Nah, I'm not that interested in learning." Natsu simply responded. "It'll just in one ear and out the other." Lucy laughed and Natsu smiled in response. They made it to the bar, and as they entered the atmosphere became tense. The customers didn't know how Natsu was going to act today.  
Natsu walked over to Gray, "Hey, I'm sorry how I overreacted last night." The apology although sounded forced was genuine, it was quite unheard of either Natsu or Gray apologizing to each other. Gray stupefied didn't know what to say, "You better accept it because there's not going to be another one in your lifetime." Natsu said almost scoffing.

"Alright, apology accepted, just don't start getting sappy towards me." And the two did a bro-fist.

"Well isn't this a beautiful sight." Loke said.

"Shut up!" Natsu and Gray said in union then they glared at each other.

"Why did you have to say it the same time as me?" Gray said.

"Me? I think you as more of a copycat!" Natsu said.

"I'll show you some of brawling moves, and see if you can match!"

"Fat chance!" With that the two were throwing each other fists which caught everyone's attention. Everyone's attention were on Natsu and Gray that no one noticed a mysterious stranger entering the bar. He walked with a purpose, and he was heading directly at Lucy. When Lucy caught sight of him, she recognized him immediately. He was the one stalking her earlier that day. Stricken in fear, Lucy didn't know what to do. "Na… Na… Natsu! It's him!" Lucy caught everyone's attention. Out of reflexes, Natsu dashed to Lucy's side. "Who the hell are you?" He asked the man. Gray and Loke joined Natsu's side, although bewildered in what's happening.

"I'm here purely for business." He had a deep and gruffy voice.

"That's a funny name did your parents really called you, 'Here purely for business?' Answer the question seriously."

"No." The man said unamused. Natsu's hands curled into a tight fist, he hated people playing around.

"Excuse me, hi I'm Mirajane a bartender. Would you be so kind in explaining what is your business here?" Mirajane intervened trying to keep the peace.

"I need to take her." He pointed at Lucy, "to the king." Everyone looked at Lucy.

"Lucy? But why?" Loke asked.

"None of any of _your_ business. All I care about is taking her to the king." He started to advance towards Lucy.

"You're not getting past us!" Natsu and Gajeel were ready to throw punches at each other, when Erza suddenly entered the scene.

"Gajeel! Didn't I give you orders?" Erza barked.

"Erza!" The regulars of Fairy Tail exclaimed. The man grunted and stepped aside.

"Yes."

"Why are you disobeying them? You do know that if I report to his majesty of your disobedient and rebelling attitude, he will reconsider hiring you again. Do I make myself clear?" Erza said very close to Gajeel.

"Let me remind you, my kingship personally hired me to do the job? I don't care how, as long I get the girl and get paid."

"Gajeel, I will not repeat myself, wait for me outside." Gajeel didn't budge, "Outside now!" Erza shouted. Gajeel looked at Lucy, then impatiently and angrily exited the bar. Once he was gone, people started complaining to Erza. When she raised her hand up, all went silent. She turned her attention to Lucy, "Princess, I was asked from his majesty to escort you back to the palace."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Wendy's coughing medicine recipe was an inspiration from:** Andrea, (September 13, 2016), _Horehound lozenges: The homemade remedy for sore throats, coughs, and asthma_ **,** /horehound-lozenges-homemade-remedy-for/

I am not, and I repeat I am not encouraging anyone to make the horehound lozenges. I simply thought the information was very interesting, So I added it to the story. (Originally Wendy's scene was brief, then I decided hey let's give her some spotlight.) I didn't know about horehound until I researched medieval coughing remedies, and I stumbled on the term. I admit the recipe I chose isn't medieval.


	8. Your Part as the Princess

Chapter Eight: "Your part as the princess..."

Lucy? A princess? Everyone in the bar remained silent, the majority of them had their eyes so wide open one might think they might fall off while others had their mouths gaping opened. Lucy straightened her posture, "Knight Scarlet, why does my father want me back now? He granted me permission to study and roam freely in the city for a month, but it's been less than a week and I'm already expected to be back. You should know, because you were there with me when he granted it." Lucy said with authorization. Natsu and the others looked at Lucy with amazement in how she spoke to Erza.

"Princess, it pains me, but since his majesty requested. I must do so."

"Why did father hire a rogue?"

"Gajeel is a certified ranger," Erza corrected Lucy, "In the neighbouring Country, Ashton. Once word spread that two city guards, who mistakenly were taking you back were attacked by a dangerous madman. The third prince of Junelle requested Gajeel and his majesty requested me to work as a team in finding you." Erza explained.

"I see." Lucy said in response, "If, I should go with you. Would I still be able to keep in touch with my new friends?"

"If his majesty express any displeasure, I shall do my very best in convincing him that it would be beneficial for the princess to know her subjects."

"Enough!" Natsu called out feeling his temper rising, "Erza stop gabbing on formally we all know each other, and Lucy, why didn't you tell us you were the princess?" Erza opened her mouth to tell Natsu off, but Lucy started talking first.

"I'm sorry… I was so happy being treated like an equal, like a friend. That I didn't know what would've happened if I told you that I was a princess. I didn't want you to start thinking I was better just because I'm from royal blood." Lucy's position softened as she spoke to her friends.

"Don't be silly, whether royal blood or not we still know you as Lucy. Nothing can change that." The rest agreed, and Lucy almost fell into tears but she held them in.

"I hope to be able to visit." Lucy said scanning every face she saw in the bar, "Right, Knight Scarlet I'm ready to return back."

"Everything's prepared, thank you princess for your cooperation." Erza walked aside to let Lucy go by.

"Erza!" Gray called out making Erza stop, "I know royalties have a lot of say, but is it fair for the king to go back on his own daughter's promise?" Erza not responding the question out loud, continued on walking. There was a buzz in the bar once Erza shut the door behind her. She let out a sigh and watched Lucy stepped into the carriage. She then confronted Gajeel.

"Why did you disobey my orders? His majesty wanted this operation to be discreet." Erza glared at Gajeel, clearly angry at the preventative drama he caused. "You were only supposed to locate the princess. I've given you specific order not to approach her."

"Woah there sister, it's not my fault we're an incompatible team. I happened to be the best in my Country and you happened to be the _choice_ in your Country. We're supposed to be working as equals, not one barking out orders. Just chill out, and get off your high horse! We just need to get to the palace then we're done here." Gajeel reciprocated the glare and anger. Gajeel mounted a horse a guard brought to him.

"Carriage! Escort the princess back to the palace!" Erza mounted her horse. The driver initiated the horses to start moving, Gajeel led the way, while Erza followed behind. Lucy, in the carriage heard the spat between Gajeel and Erza. She looked out the window seeing the world she was hoping to get know more was moving away. She felt as though she was waking up from a beautiful dream.

* * *

Once Lucy made it to the palace, a maid rushed out to welcome her mistress back. She promptly escorted Lucy into palace, and to her bedroom. Other maids came to help dress and gussy Lucy up, it was a huge chore. Squeezing Lucy in a corset, then lacing her in a filly pink dress. Other maids worked on Lucy's hair, wrapping it into a lovely neat bun, and placing a silver tiara on her head. The maids kept on saying the lines of, "Poor Miss for being attacked outside!" "The king shouldn't have let his fragile flower outside the castle's wall." Lucy's infuriation was building, but she had no time arguing with her maids. She wanted to keep her energy for the main event, to see her father. Once Lucy's transformation was completed and the maids, oohed and awed at the final result, she requested to see her father. "We know you would like to see your father, but currently he is busy. You'll see him at dinner time." Lucy scoffed, her father always did things at his own convenience. Seeing him at the dinner table meant she had to hold her tongue while he talked about politics or business with the other kingdoms.

"Fine, I shall take a scroll in the garden." Lucy responded trying to remain calm.

"Certainly Miss, we'll be…"

"Doing your chores and preparing dinner." Lucy said, then walked briskly away before the maids suggest to accompany her. If she can't see her father now, she may as well be left alone to cool her head. Other workers in the palace bowed as Lucy walked by and she politely reciprocated with a little nod. She was nearing the doorway, when she heard someone calling her, "Princess, welcome back."

"Virgo." Lucy embraced, the pink hair maid. Virgo had been Lucy's personal maid and the only person she could turn to. She and Erza were the only ones who addressed her as either princess or Lucy.

"Sorry I couldn't be the first to greet you, I just heard of your arrival. You must have lots to tell me of your experience in the city."

"Yes I do." Virgo accompanied Lucy in the garden, and Lucy told her everything that has happened. The guards placed near the gates could the laughter from the two ladies.

"Sounds like you had quite an experience."

"I loved learning more about the city in person. The freedom, and seeing the people made me feel proud of being part of Magnolia."

"What people? The only person you seemed to talk about was someone named Natsu." Virgo said facetiously.

"Well he did play a big role in helping me."

"And you helping him." Virgo observed Lucy's face, "Don't tell me you've fallen for him?"

"Of course not! I mean, I'm not in the position to fall in love." Lucy said turning red.

"It almost sounded like a definite no… but then it turned a little corner. Suspicious." Virgo said to herself.

"Virgo, do you know why my father summoned me?" Lucy asked changing the topic with a more serious note.

"Prince Sawarr Junelle is coming the day after tomorrow." So, what Natsu said was true Lucy thought.

"I'm still not understanding, why is my presence at the palace vital?" Virgo however fell silent, clearly reluctant in answering the question. "Virgo?"

"Princess, please don't be too upset." Virgo gave a sigh, and spoke as though she was telling Lucy someone had died, "I heard the king mention an arrange marriage."

* * *

Lucy didn't care that she wasn't acting like a princess, but she had enough of the secrecy and the broken promises. She wanted answers now, and she wanted to hear them from her father's mouth. "Father! I must speak with you now." Lucy barged into her father's office room, where Erza and Gajeel stood behind a tall man in a white uniform leaning on a cane. He had his back towards them, and was facing the window.

"Knight Scarlet, Gajeel please wait outside while I talk to my daughter." They both bowed, Erza softly placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder before exiting the room after Gajeel. "Has being in the city made you barbaric?" He asked turning around. He had a shrewd face, with brows frowning, and his lips and mustache were aligned.

"Father! What is the meaning of the third prince of Junelle arriving?" He didn't speak but moved to sit at his desk, and motioned Lucy to sit in the chair in front of him.

"There's been a change. In our current circumstance and for the best interest for Magnolia. It's been decided that you and Prince Sawarr Junelle to be wed within a month."

"That's ludicrous! When has this been arranged?" Lucy stood up clearly enraged.

"Keep your voice down! I didn't raise my daughter to be an unspoken little madam."

"You barely were in my life! The maids took over in taking care of me!"

"I gave you clothing! A roof over your head! Money for food and luxurious items! I may not have been much in your life personally, but I always made sure you had enough to keep you occupied, educated, and for your well-being." King Jude said also raising his voice.

"Yes, father you did and I am grateful but I needed and wanted you to be part of my life too."

"When you exit, please tell Knight Scarlet and Gajeel to enter. We're done here." He turned his attention away from Lucy.

"Oh no, father, we're not. I'm tired tending to my duties in the dark. I love Magnolia and its people, and I would do anything, but you need to tell me why? Why must I wed within a month? Please, help me comprehend my part and how it'll bring good to our people." Lucy said with some desperation in her voice.

"Your part as the princess must fulfill her duties without question. The marriage will join Magnolia and Ashton. When your time to reign Magnolia comes, you must be married to a royal in order to become the queen." Lucy couldn't believe it. She gave her father a chance to show he was still the loving father she once knew and instead she was slapped in the face with duties. She hurriedly exited the room in a foul mood, ignoring Erza's calling. Something wasn't right in the arrangement, and Lucy was going to find out why, but for now her best tactic was to play along.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


	9. I would Love to Ladies First

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter Nine: "I would love too, Ladies First."

The next day had been hectic, not only at the palace but in the city too. When it's been publicly announced that the prince will be arriving, everyone made their place presentable. Erza was busy going to different parts of the city straightening out and preparing the city guards. "My, my, it's been rather exciting these past days. I wonder how Lucy and Natsu are doing." Mirajane commented more or less to herself. She was busy organizing the bar, as it was relatively empty. At the Pharmacy, both Wendy and her teacher Porlyusica were using their time to make all kinds of remedies for potential problems the prince and his guards may suffer: head ache, stomach cramps, soreness, and etc... Gray, Loke, and their friends were decorating and cleaning the plaza and parts of the city. They hung miniature flags with Magnolia's symbol embroidered; it was a white flower with six petals. They cleaned out the fountain, scrubbing until it shined, and washed the streets to get rid of stains and filth.

Meanwhile at the blacksmiths, Igneel presented the final work to Natsu. "I don't know how we accomplished this task, but look at this beautiful work we did." The blade was a brilliant tinted blue colour (it almost resembled the sky), and on it was scripted in golden letters, "Prince Sawarr Junelle." The cross-guard was made of a silvery metal and decorated with eight tiny pale blue jewels, neatly placed. The grip and pommel were made with the same material as the cross-guard. "Even though the sword looks fragile and meant for décor, it's sturdy enough to be used in battle. If the prince chooses to do so." Igneel expected Natsu to be thrilled, instead he looked uninterested, "What's with the glum face? I thought the results would make you feel proud."

"I am, and I'm sure the prince would like it." Natsu said in a nonchalantly tone. Recent events have drained Natsu's spirit, he knew why remembering Lisanna would but finding out that Lucy was a princess... why would that bring him down? Shouldn't he be ecstatic that he befriended a royal member? Well the disclosure of the news wasn't cheerful.

"All right." Igneel let out a sigh as he put down the sword, "Tell me what's on your mind? And please, don't tell me it's nothing or pretend you're fine." He gave Natsu his full attention.

"Did you know Lucy was the princess?"

"I think you skipped over some details, but no, I didn't know." Igneel was prepared to discuss Lisanna's death, but instead was flabbergasted in Natsu's response. "When did you find out?" Natsu briefly explained the events that happened last night.

"The king must have a good reason, although it sounded like he never intended of granting Lucy permission."

"I don't give a dragon's arse on what the king's reason are. He still broke a promise."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Hmm... I have the feeling there's something else... do you feel some anger towards Lucy?" Igneel knew Natsu, he typically didn't hold anger towards people he didn't know personally.

"No! I... well... err... I was angry she didn't tell us. I know it sounds stupid, considering we only knew her for a few days, but I thought she trusted us. Arrgh! It does sound stupid!" Ding-ding, Igneel finally got the answer. Natsu was funny that way, his usual tactic in solutions was to face the problem head on, but when it came to his own emotional turmoil... well, he either shoves it aside and carry on like nothing was wrong or behave unreasonably.

"Well we both know brooding won't solve anything. Lucy, I'm sure would've eventually tell you all her true identity when she felt ready. Think of it this way, now you know where to find her."

"You're right!" Why didn't Natsu think of that? He could still see Lucy. It was a simple plan, now the question was, where was the palace?

"Now that your spirits are up, why don't we go and help the others? We have a big day tomorrow."

"Aye sir."

* * *

The next morning, Magnolia city woke up with people chatting merrily of the arrival of the Prince. Groups of girls formed as they excitedly discussed the prince. "He must be good looking!" "I hear Ashton is a wealthy Country!" Their voices rang on top of each other's following with giggles. Magnolia rarely had the treat of seeing a royal member in the flesh, including their own kingship. Shops and businesses were all closed today for the occasion, everyone was out waiting for the event. Even Natsu was feeling the festivity, he was eager in seeing the prince's reaction to his and Igneel's craftsmanship. He held pride in the accomplishment they did, and had no doubt the prince would admire the work.

Meanwhile at the plaza, the gang were sitting away from the huge crowd. "Has anyone seen Lucy since she returned to the castle?" Mirajane asked. The others looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well we have been busy." Gray responded.

"Not to mention, the palace guards aren't the friendliest people." The brunette young lady said while holding a beer bottle.

"I'm not even sure where the castle is." A young man said with brown hair.

"Oh dear, well perhaps after when things settle down. We should put some effort in visiting her." Mirajane suggested, the others nonchalantly agreed except for Levy who was quite enthusiastic about it.

"I'm rather touched that Lucy automatically made friends with us, without questioning our status." Levy said.

"That's true, otherwise Gray would've been her favourite. Eh, Gray?" The brunette young lady said elbowing Gray, "Like the Lady Lockser." The name almost made Gray shuddered.

"Funny, Cana, I am laughing inside." Gray said sarcastically.

"Honestly I wonder why you and Loke are popular with the ladies, everywhere you seem to go there are girls eyeing you. Sure you dress nice, you're handsome, you have good paying jobs, and you're chivalrous… it's rather dull." Cana said tipping the bottle's spout onto her mouth.

"Are you suggesting you would rather a man like Natsu?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Why is it that everything is about competition between the two of you? It's not always the question which of the two of you is better, it's a question on who else is out there." Cana said while pointing to the crowd before putting the bottle back on her lips.

"I don't know, the first time I saw his face my first thought was, he's an idiot." Gray said, remembering the five year old Natsu's grin vividly.

"And he thought you were a snob." Loke said in amusement, and the others laughed as they remembered the good old times. "Although you both didn't just think it, you said it. Speak of the devil, there he is." They looked up and saw Natsu walking towards them, while Igneel holding a box was dispersing the crowds, who stopped to talk to a man. "Hey guys." The gang gave a mixture of greetings. "What have you all been talking about?"

"Lucy, Gray, and you." Mirajane listed.

"Eh? What about us?"

"We all thought about seeing Lucy." Levy said, "Gray's popularity." Cana said, "First impressions." Mirajane said overlapping each other which only confused Natsu even further.

"Ok... wait, do any of you know where the palace is?"

"I do! It's a bit far from the city, we would need to take a carriage or go on horseback." Levy said. Natsu could feel his stomach flop once he heard the word carriage.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! The third prince of Ashton's carriage is approaching!" A man called out in the crowds, which caused a hullabaloo and people eagerly looking above each other.

"I have to get to sir Igneel, see you guys later!" Natsu said as he barged into the crowd to get beside Igneel. In the distance, Natsu could see two guards on horseback followed by a blue and silver carriage. "Do you mind?" He hissed to the man beside him that accidentally elbowed his ribs from excited erratic hand movements. "Pardon me, sir, but it's been donkey years since the last time we had the treat to see a royal!" He opened his mouth to say, Lucy the princess was in the city not too long ago but decided it was pointless because the crowds were getting louder as the carriage drew nearer. Behind the carriage a dozen soldiers were following, all wearing blue coloured armour, and riding on horseback. Once the carriage stopped in front of the crowd, everything went quiet as a man in a white curly wig came out, "Greetings! People of Magnolia thank you for coming to give a warm welcome to, the third prince of Ashton, Sawarr Junelle." He stepped aside, and a man wearing a blue outfit stepped out of the carriage. "You've got some competition." Cana said to Gray and Loke. The girls in the crowds were swooning at Sawarr, he was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had sharp facial features, had lovely curly green hair, and beautiful amethyst eyes. "So, this is Magnolia." He said in a deep voice as he scanned the environment. "Who is the blacksmith of this city?" Igneel with Natsu following, approached Sawarr. Igneel bowed (indicating Natsu to do the same), and presented the sword.

"We present this to you, and hope it is what you expected." Sawarr looked at the sword, took it, and held it up closely observing the delicate piece. He clearly was marveling on the work.

"Please stand, what are your names?"

"I am Igneel, and this strapping young lad is my apprentice, Natsu." Natsu observed Sawarr's face... he was looking at Igneel with contempt and... was he smirking? Maybe, Natsu was imagining it because in a flash Sawarr broke into a smile.

"It's beautiful, stunning even. You do have a good reputation... Igneel. You boy, are lucky to have the honours of being taught by this man."

"Thank you for those kind words." Igneel responded. He and Natsu returned back into the crowds.

"I would love to stay and mingle, but I have business at the palace!" The disappointed moans could be heard, "Do not fret, for I will be back, and you may spend some time with me." Which caused an uproar of girls, "Could the local pharmacist please take care of some of my men? They feel a little queasy." Porlyusica and Wendy took the cue and approached to the half-dozen men while Sawarr entered the carriage, and the rest of his men took off. The crowds were starting to disperse, but they were still chattering excitedly of Sawarr. "Well... that was interesting. Loke are you ok?" Gray said as he saw his companion with a contemplative expression on his face.

"His just envious because Sawarr particularly took most of his fangirls." Cana commented.

"You need to speak up pal, we can't hear you." Gray said as Loke was muttering something. The others also were listening intently curious to know what Loke had to say.

"Nothing. My mind can't wrap around it, but there's something about Sawarr that sent nerves down my spine."

"Woah!" Cana choked on her drink, "Was he that charming that you..."

"No, my senses are telling me there's something off about him. Of course I could be wrong, and I'm mistaken it as envy." The others looked at each other, Loke had a remarkable knack on hunches.

* * *

At the palace, Cancer, the royal's personal designer completed Lucy's look for the special occasion. "Miss, you're gorgeous! Prince Sawarr Junelle won't be able to keep his eyes in his sockets!" The maidens goggled at Cancer's final work on Lucy. She was wearing a sleek satin blue dress, it had a sheer blue fabric that draped over her right shoulder and trailed behind her. The fabric was pinned with a blue jeweled flower, and the fabric glistened and sparkled in the sunlight. Her hair was braided around her head, and was decorated with little flower clips. The loose golden strands of hair framed her face, were in lovely curls. She also had some makeup just to give her a bit of colour to her cheeks, lips, and eyes. "Thank you Cancer for your hard work." Lucy curtsied.

"Ebi." Cancer responded and he bowed before exiting the room. Exhaling, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, she attempted to motivate herself by repeatedly thinking all will be well. "Princess, it'll soon be time." Virgo opened the door, "The king wishes for you to join him at the front porch."

"Thank you, Virgo. Please walk me there." The two walked the long hallway and headed for the front door.

"You look lovely." Virgo commented.

"I can't wait to get out of it." Lucy sighed, fiddling with the fabric on her shoulder.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Princess, please don't be upset with me in asking. Do you want to become queen of Magnolia?"

"It's not a question whether I want to or not, I have to. Since I am the only heir." Virgo noticed Lucy's jaws clenched as she spoke.

"What if princess had a choice, where she could choose to live in the city and live a normal life?"

"Virgo… is there something you're not telling me?" Lucy stopped walking.

"Princess, I have been with you for seventeen years. In that time I've noticed that you are not fond of the royal lifestyle. However, I've noticed a gleam in your eyes when you read books about the city or anything outside the palace walls. And the little time you were in the city, you were genuinely happy."

"Virgo, I appreciate your words however I cannot think of my happiness. I think a lot of people wish for an alternative lifestyle than the one they have. I'm just grateful that I had a taste of what my alternate lifestyle could've been."

"I apologize princess, I overstepped a boundary."

"There's no need. You're concerned of my well-being, and I am lucky to have a friend like you." Lucy's expression softened as she spoke those words. Virgo was tempted add Natsu's name, but she felt the timing was inappropriate. They made it outside the porch, where King Jude was standing upright with his cane in his left hand. Erza was positioned on the bottom step, there were five guards on each side of her. "Afternoon, I'm pleased you decided to show up." King Jude said to Lucy.

"Father." Lucy acknowledge his presence and did a little curtsy. She placed herself on the other side with Virgo beside her. Now, all they did was wait.

The air was full of tension. There was no sound, not even a breeze. Time was passing so slowly, Lucy swore the world was on pause. Then all at once, the sound of horse hooves and the wheels of the carriage was coming closer. A leader was leading two soldiers on horseback, followed by the carriage, and then followed by half a dozen of soldiers. They halted in front of the palace. The man with the white wig announced, "His majesty, third Prince Junelle of Ashton." Sawarr exited the carriage. The maids watching from the windows almost swooned at his sight. Erza and the guards bowed as the Prince walked up the stairs. "Welcome to our home Prince Sawarr Junelle, I hope you feel at home." King Jude bowed.

"Thank you sire, I thank you for welcoming me on quick notice." The Sawarr bowed, "Your people have a charming way of welcoming me."

"Most obliged, here is my daughter Lucy." Prince Sawarr almost stumbled in shock to see his beautiful bride to be.

"Good afternoon your highness, I hope you traveled well." Lucy gave a curtsy.

"Yes, I did. How are you my sweets?" He took Lucy's hand and kissed it. Seriously? They haven't seen each other in a decade, and he's already calling her 'my sweets' which irked Lucy, but she kept her plastered smile.

"I'm fine, would you perhaps like a tour around the castle?"

"I would love too. Ladies first." Sawarr bowed and motioned Lucy to move ahead of him. "I'm so glad to see my sweets isn't injured from the experience in the city, it must've been traumatizing."

"Please, call me Lucy." Lucy was tempted in commenting the only traumatizing part in the city was when Gajeel stalked her, "No, it wasn't. I had a lovely time there."

"What a relief to hear, tell me all about it, my sweets." Lucy, ignoring the last part started telling Sawarr about Fairy Tail, her new friends, the Pharmacy, and the Blacksmiths.

Virgo was impressed on how Lucy acted in front of Prince Sawarr Junelle. If she didn't know Lucy, she would've presumed they were a happy couple. Lucy over the years mastered the art of smiling. However, the smile could not fool Virgo, she saw the hint of melancholy in Lucy's eyes, but there was something else too. During her time in the city, she noticed a glimmer Lucy's eyes gained. Was it hope? Optimism? Or something completely different… like a spark?

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : First off, thank you so much for those who still shown some interest :)

Finally! The prince has made his appearance. So, for those questioning why Sawarr looks nothing like Hiro Mashima's original work... it's because I started this project (in 2014) when I was only watching the anime. In the scene when Jude tells Lucy that she's arranged to marry Sawarr he was only mentioned, so my imagination took over. I know, I should've googled his name and it'll pop his picture but I didn't think that at the time by the time. I hope you guys aren't disappointed.

This is the last prewritten chapter which means I may not be able to post a new chapter each week. Although I'll try my best to keep a consistent schedule. I do have solid ideas/plots for future chapters, my current problem is writing the events from A to C without skipping B or rather connecting all the events that make sense. Does that make sense? Anyway, I do have intentions on completing this story.

Again, thank you all so much! If you have any thoughts or advice on what I've said then feel free to let me know, and hope you're all having a good day :)

P.S. I was hoping to upload the story cover the same time as this chapter, unfortunately I lack drawing skills so that's the other thing I'll be working on too. Cheers!


	10. I'm sorry Natsu

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter Ten: "I'm sorry Natsu..."

Over the next few days, Magnolia began to settle down, and people were back to their daily routines. Well except for one minor detail, Sawarr. Sawarr spent his time exploring Magnolia. He was quite popular with the people, and was often seen flocked with people desiring to know more about him and his Country. Natsu, however had no time in such dillydally. The blacksmiths were back on their usual routine, and more. The five days of declining any other work piled up. He didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed it because it kept him occupied. He hadn't forgotten Lucy, but the work rate was rather high for him to even consider a trip to the palace. Working side by side with Igneel over the last few days, almost made Natsu's life felt normal, well until... a certain fancy-pants decided to visit, Igneel's Fire Lair.

"So, this is the quaint blacksmiths I hear about." Sawarr entered the building, "I hope I'm not intruding." Natsu was tempted to say, unless you need our service than yes, but he instead focused on fixing a broken scythe. A blacksmith used more than just brute force, he needed to be analytical and precise in hammering the metals otherwise he could cause more damage and ruin the work.

"Not at all your majesty, is there anything you need of our service?" Igneel paused in what he was doing to talk with Sawarr.

"I would like to express my appreciation." Sawarr clasped his hand on the handle of his shiny and new sword, "I was brash the other day." Sawarr clapped, and a few of his guards presented a total of ten bags, "Each containing gold coins." Sawarr explained. The guards placed them on a nearby table, and exit the building.

"Thank you, how generous! Although I couldn't have done it without Natsu." Igneel said giving Natsu a look full of pride.

"Modesty." Sawarr smirked, "May I take some time to speak to the boy in private?"

"Sure, Natsu put that down, the prince would like to speak to you!"

"Coming." Natsu frankly wanted nothing more than stopping what he was doing to talk to some fancy-pants, but he obeyed and put down his hammer.

"It won't take long, follow me my boy." Sawarr led Natsu which caused a bit chaotic scene as the people tried to talk with Sawarr. The guards however kept them at bay. Sawarr smiled and waved at the people as he passed by. Natsu to his dismay was led to Sawarr's carriage. He however didn't want Sawarr to know his weakness and entered the carriage. Luckily, it seemed the carriage was to stay put for the conversation.

"My name is Natsu." He said specifically to clear how he would preferred to be addressed. Natsu didn't mind older people calling him, boy, but since Sawarr didn't look that much older than him… royalty or not, it riled him.

"Bless you. Now, my sweets told me you helped her during her time in the city, and I would like to thank you personally. So, I had a marvelous idea. My boy, this is strictly between you and I, how good are you in keeping secrets?"

"Depends on what it is." Natsu said, hating how impatient he sounded.

"Honesty." Sawarr smirked, "Well I suppose either way, everyone will find out soon. My boy, due to your astounding skill as a blacksmith and a personal friend to my sweets. It would be an honour if you could…" Sawarr deliberately paused to let his message sink in, "Make Lucy's wedding band. It would be a wonderful surprise for my sweets." All of a sudden the air became stuffy, and Natsu for a brief moment forgot to breathe. Did he hear correctly? "I see that you can't believe that I would bestow you such a task. Your face clearly shows you are full of ebullience." Quite frankly Natsu was far of feeling ebullience instead he felt overwhelmed and was in total shock.

"Con-grat-ula-tions, but I... I can't accept the offer. I'm just an apprentice, you should ask sir Igneel… he would do a more worthy job." He managed to say and hating how he sounded like he forgot how to talk. Sawarr however merely smirked.

"I'll give you till tomorrow to change your mind."

After Natsu exited the carriage, and Sawarr and his men took off. Natsu resuming back his position prior Sawarr's interruption, still didn't know how to feel. "So, what did the prince want?" Igneel asked once Natsu entered the blacksmiths.

"Nothing much." Natsu lied, he didn't feel like sharing what Sawarr asked him to do. He checked the condition of the scythe before deciding whether to put it back into the furnace or continue on hammering it. A wedding ring... A wedding ring... the only time Natsu made such a ring, was for the girl who was going to walk down the aisle and meet him on the other end. He didn't want to admit it, but he still had the ring. Stored away, hidden. He didn't dare look at it, especially not from the last experience. Stop it! He can't let his morbid mind take over, sir Igneel needed him, and those tools won't fix themselves.

* * *

Later in the day, there was a sudden ruckus on the streets, people were running and screaming. Igneel and Natsu wondering what on earth was happening, stopped what they were doing and went to check the scene. The people were forming a crowd and looking at the same direction and pointing while a few were frantically running. In the distance, they could see giant puff of smoke. Igneel approached a man, and politely asked what was happening, while Natsu grabbed a man running by and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Fire! Fire! At the main farm!" Natsu let go of the man and quickly thanked him before he started running again. Without hesitation, Natsu mounted a nearby horse, and galloped to the direction of the fire. Riding a horse or any animal on their back to Natsu wasn't considered transportation, so therefore he doesn't get motion sickness. "Get out of the way!" He hollered, dispersing the crowd so he could get by. The main farm on fire, even Natsu knew that wasn't good. The farm was Magnolia's main food supply during the winter months, without it meant people could starve, and the mortality rate would rise. Not only that but two of his friends worked there, Jet and Droy.

When he got there, he saw a chain of people and city guards carrying buckets of water and throwing the water onto the already uncontrollable fire; the orange and red flames were dancing on the roof, and embracing the walls. There were two city guards a few feet from the entrance discussing something. A group of people trying to keep the animals calm. Porlyusica and Wendy were there treating the wounded, Wendy currently was treating Droy who was coughing and had a few nasty burns. Natsu jumped off the horse and approached Droy, "Hey! What happened?"

"I don't know… I was working in the fields… when all of a sudden I smelt smoke… some of us went to rescue the animals… Jet… Jet is still inside!" Droy said in-between coughs.

"What?!" Natsu looked at the fiery building.

"Erza… she's been helping… us get out… but she… hasn't come out yet… either" Droy continued on saying. Natsu gave Droy and reassuring look, before walking up to the two guards. "Why are you guys not doing anything? Didn't you know my two friends are still in there, and one of them happens to be a knight?"

"Knight Scarlet told us to prevent anybody else to enter the building." One guard said.

"We're aware of the situation but there's not much we can do. Please stand back." The other said. Natsu was in disbelief, how much more can the city guards be inadequate? Were they seriously going to let Erza and Jet burn in there? Natsu however did the complete opposite, he barged passed the guards, and entered the flaming building. He wasn't going to let anyone die the same way as Lisanna, not on his watch.

"Erza! Jet! Where are you buddy?!" Natsu called out. Working at the blacksmith's thickened Natsu's skin, and his body also adapted to extreme hot temperature. So, even though he was in a room with flames surrounding him, Natsu physically felt fine… emotionally though, it triggered his subconscious. _Was this how Lisanna felt on her last day?_ Shit! Now wasn't the time. "Erza! Jet!" Natsu called out again. "Natsu!" He heard Jet's voice, and he maneuvered swiftly and carefully. He found Jet trapped from fallen wooden beams, and... Erza… Natsu couldn't believe it, but she was unconsciously lying on the ground. "Jet! I got you buddy! I'll get you out!" Natsu made his way and tried lifting the beams.

"Natsu! There's no time!" Jet cried out.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Take Erza and get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Damn it! Natsu, don't play hero and even if you could get those beams off! I don't think I can walk! I doubt even you have the strength to carry both Erza and I." Natsu however was ignoring Jet's words, and was straining his might to lift the beams. "If we all die here, Natsu, I swear I will haunt you for eternity!" Natsu was starting to feel physically weak, not only that his mind was getting worse, his ears could hear a woman's scream… no… it was Lisanna's… all at once Natsu's world became dark, and he passed out. He could hear Jet's cry in the background. Then he felt himself being lifted by strong arms.

* * *

Opening his eyes, at first everything was blurry. He was lying on something soft and warm, he tried moving, but he felt sore. "I'm so glad you're all right." He heard a female's voice, then suddenly he felt arms gently wrapping around him. "Lucy, where I'm I?" He automatically said as he smelt her familiar scent.

"You're at the palace." She unreleased her grip, and sat back down on a chair beside Natsu's bed. "Despite the fact it was a noble act you did earlier today, it was quite idiotic. You could've died!" Natsu still wasn't comprehending what was happening, he looked at the bed beside him and saw Erza, then on the other one was Jet both looking peaceful. Then it all clicked. "How? What? How did we all…?" Natsu started.

"Sawarr, he and his guards managed to get you all out before the building collapsed." Lucy explained. Natsu hated to admit it, but maybe he had a misconception of the prince. Well he honestly couldn't say he liked him, but he also couldn't say he disliked him. The prince somehow rubbed off the wrong way.

"Does anyone know how the fire started?"

"Honestly, we're not quite sure whether it was deliberate, an accident, or a supernatural occurrence. My father is having it investigated."

"Are there any suspect?"

"Only speculation." Natsu gave her an expression to continue on, but Lucy didn't want to bring Natsu the news… she didn't want to reopen his wounds, but he would hear about it eventually. "We're not for sure certain, but there's a slight possibility it was… Salamander." Natsu bolted right up once he heard the name, both his hands formed into tight fists that his nails dug into his skin. "I thought he was locked up." He said with a tightly clenched jaw.

"He was that is until a palace guard found his cell empty. We don't know how he escaped, the window is too narrow, there was no sign of a struggle, and so far they couldn't find a hidden tunnel. I'm sorry, but like I said it's only speculation. We're not even sure what his motive is, unless he was a vindictive man." At that moment Sawarr was approaching them.

"At Ashton we execute criminals for their sin, so that they wouldn't be able to continue hurting others. I believe it's time for Magnolia to do the same." Sawarr intervened the conversation. "Wouldn't you agree?" Natsu however was wrapped in feeling rage that he didn't hear the question, or didn't seem to notice Sawarr's presence.

"Sawarr, I didn't see you there." Lucy said particularly jumping up from the chair.

"Calm down, my sweets there's no need to feel flustered." Sawarr said while gently placing his hand on her cheek, if Natsu paid attention he would've seen Lucy flinched. However, it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"We need to give them some peace." Lucy moved away from Sawarr's reached hand, she then turned her attention to Natsu "I'm sorry Natsu, but please rest. Keep in mind we're not even sure it's even Salamander who did it." She gently placed a hand one of his fist and it loosened to her touch, "I'll have someone check on you and the others later." Lucy then gave a look at Sawarr warning him to leave as well before exiting herself.

"You should do what my sweets says. We'll talk tomorrow, my boy." Sawarr followed after Lucy, leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh my goodness! I'm ecstatic of the first review :D! It honestly made my day when I read it, yes, it's lame how each follower/favourite/review that pops in my email makes me super happy ^-^ but I can't help it. I really hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. Wow, did a lot happen in this chapter. Did anyone expect Sawarr to ask Natsu to make Lucy's wedding band? Or was it an obvious thing to expect :p?


	11. Knight Fernandes

Chapter Eleven: "Knight Fernandes."

Sawarr caught up with Lucy outside the hospital ward of the palace, "Why so tense my sweets?" He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me, I'm not a doll you can toy with." Lucy said wrenching her arm from his grip, and glared directly into his eyes.

"It's a pity, you truly haven't inherit any of your mother's natural grace. You never were ladylike."

"Haven't I politely asked you to address me as Lucy? I've expressed on many occasions how uncomfortable I feel towards your behaviour, and I've had enough." Lucy said almost raising her voice.

"I would if I were you keep your voice down, we wouldn't want anyone to overhear our little couple spat." Sawarr moved closer to Lucy, which she slightly moved back.

"Tell me, are you happy with the arrangement?" She asked keeping eye contact with him.

"Of course I am." He said with a smile spreading across his face.

"Well don't get too comfortable just yet. I will find a way to break this arrangement." She said in a voice full of confidence.

"My sweets, why would your dear father put you through an arrangement you clearly dislike? Surely he loves you enough to see what's best for you, after all you are his one and only dear daughter." Sawarr then dropped his voice in almost a whisper, "Unless the rumours are true, and he averts his eyes at you because you look so much like your belated mother. The one person, he truly loved. Perhaps he would've preferred…" He didn't finish his sentence, because Lucy defensively said at the top of her voice.

"Don't say something so utterly ridiculous! Of course he loves me!" When those words came out her mouth, Lucy didn't know who she was trying to convince, Sawarr or herself. There was a drastic change in her father's behaviour and attitude towards her before and after her mother's death... Lucy thought it was because of grief, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Miss, are you alright?" A man wearing a white curly wig; indicating he was a king's adviser and held a high respected role in the palace, and in a prestigious white outfit approached them. He was carrying documents and was heading for the king's office, but when he heard Lucy's raised voice, he thought it unusual and went to investigate.

"There's no need to worry, Lucy is just upset over the recent affair today. She's such a sensitive soul." Sawarr answered.

"Miss, is this true?" The man asked keeping his attention on her. Everything inside Lucy was telling her, to disclose what Sawarr implied. To tell the man her father placed much trust in, and perhaps with a slight chance her father will reconsider. She opened her mouth to respond…

"Yes." In the end she couldn't, "I'm sorry to worry you Siegrain, you should return to your work, father is waiting for you. Now, if you excuse me gentlemen, I'm exhausted and require some sleep. Night." She did the tedious curtsy (which Siegrain reciprocated with a bow) before scurrying to her room. That's it, she couldn't tolerate the man any longer, he deliberately overstepped an emotional line, and for what? Spite? Not to mention, every time he called her _"my sweets"_ sent unpleasant nerves down her spine. How on earth was marrying _him_ the spiteful man would be beneficial to Magnolia? What does Ashton have that Magnolia doesn't?

"Have pleasant dreams Lucy, we'll have another talk tomorrow." Sawarr called out.

"Sir, the king would like a word with you about today. Would you like to follow me to his office?" Siegrain turned his attention on Sawarr.

"I would be honoured to." The two men headed for the king's office.

* * *

Erza was in a dark and earthy place, she wasn't wearing her knight's armor but instead a dirty and ragged piece of cloth. "Erza! Erza! Quick, they're coming!" Before she could ask what was happening, a boy with blue hair grabbed her hand almost dragging her. _What was happening?! I'm I dreaming?_ He took her to a crate where there were already two boys crouching, "Sssh... get in here, we mustn't let them find us." He urged in a whisper.

"Where will you hide?" Erza heard herself ask while toppling inside the crate.

"Don't worry about me. Don't get out, until it's safe." He gave her and the others a reassuring smile, "We'll get out of here. They can't keep us here forever." He said, before he closed the lid to the crate. In the dark, Erza waited, she could hear the muffled sound of footsteps. Then the clanging of metals hitting each other. Then the screams. Frightened, she closed her eyes, and covered her ears.

"Erza!" She heard someone calling her, but she was too scared to move. "Erza!" She opened her eyes... she was no longer in the crate, but on a bed. She was breathing rapidly and was sweating. The blankets were all askew. She looked over and saw the boy... well, he was now a man; his facial features flickered by the candlelight. He had messy blue hair, his right eye was covered with an eyepatch, and he wore a black cloak. He was looking at her with concern on his face.

"Knight Fernandes." She tried getting up, but he motioned her to stay down.

"Please Erza, we've known each other for a while there's no need for formality. Did you have a nightmare?" He said in a quiet voice, so he doesn't disturb the other patients, which they could hear Jet's rhythmic breathing and Natsu's snores.

"Sorry Jellal, it's out of habit. Most would consider it one, but to me it was the ending of one." Erza said giving a small smile, "I just woke up too soon, I missed the part where his majesty opened the lid of the crate and he and his valiant knights gently took us out."

"Freedom." Jellal sighed, "After two long years." Silence fell, as the two reminisced their tarnished childhood.

King Jude, back then had a friendly face, and he had warmth in his brown eyes. He personally ensured each child was provided a home, and he imprisoned members of an illegal mercenary guild; Blue Skull. Magnolia, known for its several mines of bountiful riches: gold, silver, jewels, and precious gems seemed to pour from the walls, drawn unwanted attention. Every now and then an illegal group would find ways to steal from under the king's nose by either: going to an abandoned mine, or discover a hidden passageway. The king attempted to keep the problem under control by placing guards at the entrance of the mines. They managed to capture a few thieves, and tracked down illegal group work. However, the Blue Skull case was the worst. They always seemed to be a few steps ahead, but that wasn't the foulest part. They've abducted children from different villages, and forced them to do their bidding. Erza and Jellal along with many others watched their homes, villages, and families being wrenched away and never returned back to their prior life. Erza hardly ever spoke of those two years, but she often replayed them in her memory as though it was a cruel reminder of why she's the person she was today.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were positioned near the Frontier." Erza asked breaking the silence, and returning to the present.

"I volunteered to report, so far it's been quiet. But forget about me, I heard from the king about the fire, and the nurse reported you fainted due because of inhaling too much smoke. Erza, did you act out on a life-threatening situation on your own again?" Jellal asked almost in an accusing tone.

"There was little time to react. Even if I asked for help, it would have been too late. As an appointed knight, it's my responsibility to keep the citizens safe."

"As much I want to lecture you, you are not wrong."

"What do we know about the fire?" Erza interrogated.

"Zilch, any information so far is only rumours."

"Who's running the investigation? Surely there has to be some evidence."

"The king appointed Lieutenant Justine."

"Freed, he's the best man for the job and he hasn't yet found anything?" Erza threw off the blanket and started getting up, "I'm going…"

"No you're not! Erza, you're still healing and it's late." Jellal exclaimed, struggling to keep Erza down, "We know you're invincible, but you're still human! The king orders you to rest, he even asked the palace guards to escort you back here if you're caught wandering about!" They could hear Natsu's snore grown louder, and he rolled over.

"Fine, if his majesty asked me too." Erza said in a reluctant tone and settled herself back in bed. Jellal gently pulled the blanket on Erza's shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll have to leave before dawn, but until then I'll be here."

"Jellal? Did you see…?" Erza yawned, "Did you see your…?" Erza however fell back into a slumber before she could finish her question which made Jellal smile, and he gently kissed her forehead. "I have." He whispered softly in her ear before he planted himself down again on the chair. He stifled a chuckle, as he thought the first thing Erza will do tomorrow; she's going to march straight for the king and ask to be part of the investigating squad.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rays poured through the windows. "I don't care, what you did yesterday was reckless and idiotic! Erza's and your life would've been gone in vain." Erza stirred, she heard Jet's voice.

"What about your life? Your life is just as important. Anyway how are your legs feeling?" She heard Natsu's voice.

"OWWWWW!" Erza flashed her eyes open, and she turned to see Natsu standing at the end of Jet's bed with both of his hands in the air, and Jet sitting upright with a screwed facial grimace. "Touching them isn't going to make them feel better!" He winced. "Why do you act before you think?!"

"Sorry." Natsu said quite apologetically.

"I'm starting to emphasize with Gray."

"You what?! How can anyone understand that roiderbanks?"

"Quit it you two. You'll wake the whole city." Erza sighed as she sat up.

"Erza! We're sorry! Don't punish us!" They both stiffened and turned their attention to her. She gave a stretch, and got out of bed.

"Did I not tell you to quieten down?!" She barked, which cause the two men to almost whimper, "Anyway I have no time for this foolishness." She proceeded in putting on her armor.

"How... how are you feeling Erza?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Not too bad, I have a bit of headache but what can I do with loud roommates?" She shot them a look, "What about you?"

"I'm alright, better than Jet at least" Natsu replied.

"Good. Well, I have to get going now..." Erza paused as her eye caught a folded parchment on the chair Jellal sat on. She grabbed it, and read the note:

 _Erza, to answer your question, yes I have seen my brother Siegrain. As for the other, well we know he's like the mist and then he's gone as his name implies. Take care, and always be on your guard- Jellal_

Erza smiled and she folded the note. "Is that from someone special?" Jet asked, both men were looking at Erza as she read the note and they couldn't help but notice her face softening and her lips curling into a smile.

"It's from a friend, but it's also none your business." She could feel her cheeks warming up, "Anyway, I have to go now, and behave in my absence!" She declared as she exited swiftly, she hoped they didn't notice her cheeks reddening. Regaining her professionalism, she walked onwards, the Scarlet Knight was back to business.

* * *

Jet and Natsu were having a discussion on Erza and the note, when a maid came in. "Excuse me, Mr. Dragneel, if you feel fine the prince would like a word with you."

"He does? Does he?" The maid nodded her head, "Fine, I'll come. Well Jet looks like I'll be leaving too. Recover buddy, ok?"

"Not that I have much of a choice. Hey Natstu, despite what I've been saying. Thanks, it means a lot." Jet said earnestly.

"Anytime." He flashed Jet his grin, then he followed the maid. He was led from one hallway to another hallway, and up several staircases. How huge was this castle? And where heck was the prince? At the top of the tallest tower? No, typically it was the princess' who were locked in towers... Natsu's mind pondered. "The prince is just behind this door." The maid stoppped at a double wooden door. "Right now, he's having some refreshments. Please enter." The maid curtsied and left to do her chores.

"Thanks." Natsu said before opening the heavy door. He entered a massive room with a wooden table that could fit a dozen people. On one side of the room was a stone fireplace, and on the other side were gigantic windows with maroon drapes embracing the sides. "Welcome my dear boy, please take a seat." Sawarr was sitting at one end of the table and pouring himself a cup of tea. He had only two of his guards standing either side of him.

"Err..." Natsu a little overwhelmed, took a seat at the other end.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps some sort of other beverage?" Sawarr offered, "Like Hot n' Spicy Apple Cider?"

"Err... no thanks. So, what did you want to see me for?" Natsu wanted to quickly end this visitation.

"I just wanted to express my admiration of your courage. Going into a fiery building like that and attempting to save your friends." Sawarr stirred in some sugar and milk in his tea, "It's almost remarkable."

"Thanks... but I wasn't able to." Natsu paused before continuing, "I want to thank you for saving our lives yesterday. So I thought about on what you asked me… I'll do it."

"Do what exactly?" Sawarr asked taking a sip of his tea.

"I'll make Lucy's wedding band… I'll come tomorrow and measure her finger, and discuss the details."

"I'm so delighted to hear that. I'll ask the carriage to…"

"That's not necessary!" Natsu raised his hand emphasizing the no, "I'll find my way."

"I knew I could rely on you my boy." Sawarr signed a piece of document, "This my boy will let you come through the palace gates tomorrow. Show this to the guards when you arrive." He handed the document to the guard on his left to pass it to Natsu.

"Is there anything else you needed say?" Natsu asked while taking a glance at the document. Whoa, the Prince was good at calligraphy; his writing was neat, cursive, and smooth... certainly something, Natsu himself lacked.

"I'm rather curious, what would you describe the relationship between yourself and my sweets?" Natsu felt Sawarr's amethyst eyes narrowing down at him.

"We're friends." Natsu promptly answered as though it was the most obvious thing to assume.

"You don't find her attractive?" Natsu could feel some tension coming from the Prince.

"Err... well, she's nice..." He answered, not fully comprehending what the Prince was trying to extract.

"Interesting." Sawarr smirked.

"Well is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Nope, you are free to go. My guard will kindly show you the main entrance."

"Speaking of Lucy, could I see her?" Natsu wanted to check on Lucy, see if she was doing ok.

"My sweets? Unfortunately no, she has a busy schedule today."

"Ok... Well, then I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu got up, gave an awkward bow, and he followed the guard. "How does it feel wearing that helmet? Can you see?" They could hear Natsu asked, as the door closed. Sawarr smirked, after a few minutes have passed he gave an order to his other guard.

"Keep a close eye on Pinkie, and give a detailed report on his activities." The other guard bowed, and exit the room. It was barely a few minutes later that Sawarr heard an angry voice approaching.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gajeel aggressively entered the room. "Damn it!"

"Is there a problem Mr. Redfox?" Sawarr coolly asked.

"Why are your guards not letting me return to Ashton? I thought my job here was done." He knocked over a chair.

"Calm yourself, I have another business proposition for you." Sawarr took a sip of his tea, "We're going on a manhunt."

"If your fiancé ran off again, I ain't fetching her. If I were you, I would just move on and find another spoiled brat. The Magnolians are obnoxious people with their goody-good and upbeat persona… it's disgusting!"

"My sweets, being a good girl she is, is still here in the palace."

"So what is it?" Gajeel calming down a bit and asked with a slight interest.

"A crime has been committed and a criminal needs to be punished. The problem is, he's on the run and we can't have that. Does this interest you?"

"Let me be clear on something, do I get to do this job my way? Or do I have to follow an imperious knight around?"

"It's strictly between you and I, and we're doing it the Ashton way." Sawarr smirked. Gajeel in response let out a small laugh which sounded like, gi-hi. "Although, I do wish you hold respect towards the Scarlet Knight, or should I say, Titania." Sawarr took another sip, "She holds a fearsome reputation."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't give a damn. Anyway who are we sniffing out?"

"We're going to catch ourselves, a slimy Salamander."

"What does he look like? Is there a picture of him?"

"I can identify him, but I need your honed skills to track him down." Sawarr took out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Gajeel, "Go to the Prison Tower and present this to the guards, and you'll have permission to enter his jail cell. You'll also be able to have a search at the scene of the crime, I'll join you with that one."

"I'll get right on it." Gajeel said smiling and took the scroll.

"I expect nothing less from you." Sawarr said taking another sip of his tea.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	12. The Origins of Magnolia

Chapter Twelve: "The Origins of Magnolia."

Natsu returned to the city, feeling nauseous and his stomach was in agony. He may have convinced Sawarr not to send for a carriage tomorrow, but the guards persisted and almost pushing him into the carriage to send him back home. "Why? Why stomach? Why must you hate me? Bleh!" Natsu was saying throughout the ride. When he got there, the guards had to help him get out and on his feet. Straight afterwards, they hopped on the carriage and drove off leaving poor Natsu leaning on a building wall to recover. He was begging his stomach to keep everything down. He had to make his way to the blacksmith's, so he can let sir Igneel know he's fine. When he finally arrived at the Blacksmith's, he was stunned to find nothing moving. "Sir Igneel? Hello?" Natsu called out his voice amplified a bit, he walked around the room, and even checked in the shed… but no, sir Igneel was nowhere to be in sight. Where was he? He exited Igneel's Fire Lair, and started walking down the streets keeping out an eye for his fatherly figure.

* * *

Lucy having some free time on her hands decided to see her history professor. He held vast amount of knowledge on Magnolia's history, and Lucy had some questions. There was a book in the Royal Library that held descriptive information, called; The Origins of Magnolia, but for some reason the librarians couldn't locate it… either someone took it out and didn't put it back, or someone misplaced it, or someone was reading it… anyway, it didn't matter since the professor she was going to see held the answers. She reached a door with a sign, The Historical Study Room, and knocked. She waited, and in a few moments she heard heavy footsteps coming to the door. "Ah, Lady Heartfilia, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" A tall and hefty man opened the door. He had a white beard, and had his white hair combed down. He was well dressed, and wore a monocle.

"Mr. Capricorn, do you have time to answer some questions?"

"Of course, anything for you, my Lady." He stepped aside to let Lucy enter.

"Thank you." She entered into his study room, it was a simple yet organized rectangular room. He kept his study room tidy, so it was easy to find references when he needed them. There was a desk facing the window, and then winged out were bookcases filled with scrolls and books. In the middle of the room were two armchairs, and that's where Mr. Capricorn and Lucy sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" Mr. Capricorn offered as he poured himself one.

"No thank you." Lucy politely declined.

"So, what is your question?"

"Mr. Capricorn, I was hoping you could tell me about the heritage of Magnolia, and how it came to be?"

"Ah, a marvelous question." He stirred his tea, "The previous Lady Heartfilia also held the same curiosity. We often had long discussions on the heritage of Magnolia." Lucy smiled in hearing how she and her mother were alike that didn't involve their striking appearance, "Have you had the chance to read The Origins of Magnolia?" Mr. Capricorn asked.

"I did once, when I was bored. I don't remember much, but I'm positive it explained a connection between Magnolia with Ashton." Lucy said in an unsure voice.

"You're correct, Lady Heartfilia, but it was more than a mere connection." Then Mr. Capricorn went into story mode, and told Lucy what he knew.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, the gang was discussing about the recent events; Cana with her beer, Loke, Gray, Levy with a book, Mirajane keeping close tabs while she served, two older gentlemen, a young man with brunette hair, and a young Lady with light violet hair and wearing spectacles were all sitting nearby one another. "I say it's a good thing the Prince showed up when he did, especially after the fire incident. He seems more active than our king." Cana remarked before drinking her beer.

"Is that the booze talking?" One of the older gentleman asked, he had a pipe in his mouth, and he was called Wakaba.

"Probably, but didn't he and his men save three lives… which happens to be our friends?" Cana pointed out, "Also I heard he's asked his Country to supply food for us, and he offered to help rebuild the barn." Some of the members talked quietly amoungst to each other, "Even Erza fainted." "No, way!" "I guess she's human after all." "There's no way that's possible she fainted..." Could be heard.

"Who told you that?" The other older gentleman asked, named Macao.

"The Prince, he made an announcement that he'll do whatever it takes to bring justice for us, and he'll make sure we don't starve… something along those lines." Cana then took a huge gulp, some of the members silently agreed.

"Oh yeah, he came to the plaza after the incident and made the announcement, I was walking by from doing some errands." Mirajane said agreeing with Cana, "What did he mean by bringing justice?" Mirajane asked with some concern in her voice.

"He probably thinks he'll catch the criminal or something. I wouldn't worry, he's on our turf, and he would have to follow our legislation. Besides Freed would get the case cracked before the Prince could do anything." Gray commented.

"Don't forget Freed is having troubles with this one." Loke bluntly pointed out, "I saw his squad, the three of them literally scratching their heads in confusion, then coming up with some ridiculous hypothesizes; Evergreen thinks a firefly started the fire, Bixslow thinks a spark from a nearby fire started it… even though there's been no indication a fire was made close to the site, and Freed hasn't come up with anything, yet."

"Loke, why don't you take my advice and train to be a ranger?" Cana commented slamming down her cup, "Freed may have a reputation, but I know that he asked you for some insight from time to time."

"I'm not interested." Loke said shrugging it off, "Besides I already have a good paying job."

"Waste of talent…" Cana mumbled.

"They didn't say anything about Salamander?" The young woman asked with the light violet hair, named Laxi. Loke shook his head in response.

"I can't see that pompous fire magician intentionally lighting the barn on fire… perhaps as an accident." Cana commented with a little hiccup. All of a sudden, a pink hair individual barged into the discussion, making them jump.

"Has anyone seen sir Igneel?" Natsu asked in a loud voice, "I can't find him."

"Hi, Natsu glad to see you're well." Mirajane smiled, "I'll get you some refreshments."

"Oi fire breath, before giving us an early grave due to a heart attack, are you sure he's missing?" Gray said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well he's not at the blacksmith's, nor anywhere else in the city." Natsu replied.

"He could be mining some metals." The young brunette man, named Max suggested.

"Nah, the barrels are full." Natsu shook his head, Mirajane then handed him a Hot n' Spicy Apple Cider, and bowl of beef stew. "I know you're worried, but Igneel wouldn't want you to act without thinking." Mirajane said in a caring manner, and with those words and his empty stomach convinced Natsu to sit down and eat.

"I wouldn't worry on Igneel, he's a fully grown man." Macao said trying to lighten the situation.

"Did you check his house?" Loke asked knowing Natsu often overthinks the most obvious or simple answer.

"No, I've just been searching the city. I wanted to make sure he wasn't here before checking home." Natsu replied.

"Well ash brain, check there before barging in here like a lunatic!" Gray retorted.

"Sir Igneel isn't a man to take breaks, and it would be unusual to find him at home at this time, ice princess." Natsu retorted back glaring. Gray and Natsu were about to do their usual fight, when a voice spoke up.

"Did you know that Magnolia used to be part of Ashton many centuries ago?" Levy remarked out of the blue as she flipped a page to the book she was reading. Her statement caught everyone's attention and they all looked her clearly expressing they didn't know. "After seeing the third Prince from Ashton, I remember reading something in the library; The Origins of Magnolia, fascinating book. It explains the founders, and origin of Magnolia." She closed her book, and looked at her audience, "Mirajane, may I please have another drink?" Levy asked, knowing she would be talking for awhile.

"Sure, I'll be back in a jiffy." Mirajane quickly moved to get the drink and came back before she missed any information. When she placed down the cup, and sat down Levy proceeded. "Magnolia back then was only a landmark where the average and poor population lived in Ashton. In other words, it was mostly landscapes with a small humble village. Ashton, has always been a rich and powerful Country, mind you their ways were quite oppressive."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Citizens, such as us were treated very poorly... even to the point it was downright cruel. We would be considered vermin's and pests in the eyes of the elites and royals. Despite how rich the Country was, it wasn't equally distributed. The higher classes refused to help the people in the village even though they worked hard to feed their Country. An excellent example of the rich getting richer and the poor getting poorer." Levy explained, she then gave a little shudder, "No, they weren't even treated as humans."

"So how did the village separated from Ashton?" Mirajane asked.

"There have been a few attempts to fight back, unfortunately it didn't work, and the average population almost got wiped out. The king was unmerciful, and so the people lost hope and the will to go against the king. It's rather depressing." Levy paused before continuing, "However, 400 years ago, someone formed a rebellion group. They strategized and planned cautiously for their independence. Instead of using the forced tactic such as starting a war or an uproar like the failed previous attempts, they went into stealth mode, basically camouflaging themselves and conversing with the nobility. And do you know who led the rebellion?" Levy took a sip of her drink, unsurprised of the non response. "Anna Heartfilia, a founder of Magnolia."

"You mean?" Loke asked, grasping a connection.

"Lucy is a direct descendant." Levy nodded, "Magnolia, I'm afraid has forgotten their ancestor history and the prominence of the Heartfilia clan. She played a main role in building Magnolia." She took another sip before explaining, "Anna Heartfilia, also known as the Celestial Warrior was an intelligent and resourceful woman. She also was described to be very fair and beautiful that even the nobility noticed her." Some of the men raised their eyebrows, "So, she used her beauty to her advantage, she went undercover and pretended she was a noblewoman from another Country."

"So... she was like a spy?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, in the book the writer noted her role was similar to a shinobi; she did more than just flirting, and mingling with the upper class and finding confidential information. There were a few times when she and her close companions calculated and targeted some nobility when a situation called for it. Even on casual settings she carried hidden blades and small weapons in her clothes, hair, and garments in case she needed them. Keep in mind, if her identity was revealed, she would've been tortured before being executed." The others were looking at her with big eyes, and gaping mouths, clearly flabbergasted that Magnolia a peaceful place would hold such a history. "It's a rather long story, the operation took sixteen years, but in the end Anna Heartfilia and the rebellion group succeeded. During her time being undercover, she made allies with foreign nobility and royal members who shared a mutual loathing to the Ashton's and agreed to provide aid. When the timing was right, the rebellion group and the allies formed an army ready for war. However, Anna Heartfilia convinced the king to peacefully let the village go and to give them inhabited land without needing the force."

"How?" Gray asked, convinced it sounded easier said than done.

"All the author knows was that she was a cunning woman, it's a mystery how she managed to to it. My guess is she used blackmail, she may knew information that could be Ashton's fall... but in all honesty I don't know, and we'll probably won't know either." Levy concluded, and finishing her drink, "I told you it was fascinating, well I think it's time for me to go back to the library, bye, bye." Levy said getting up and waving to her friends.

* * *

"The people wanted to name their land, Heartfilia, as a sign of respect and gratitude towards their heroine. However, Lady Anna refused to have the land named after her and instead suggested to call it after her favourite blossom, Magnolia, which was befitting for it means beauty and perseverance. And, this is the end of The Origins of Magnolia, and the story of Magnolia's first Queen." Mr. Capricorn concluded the story. Lucy was silent, Magnolia's and her history was phenomenal. Her ancestor fought for the future peace for her people in a way that risked her life. For the first time her life, she felt pride in her family name.

"If Magnolia and Ashton have such a history, why is father pushing the arranged marriage? Doesn't he know The Origins of Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"Sir Heartfilia, as an adolescence he too was fascinated by the story, but I'm afraid after Lady Layla passed away he's fallen into an abyss." Mr. Capricorn stood up, and looked out the window, "Sir Heartfilia is convinced that the arrangement will bring good, and that a Country can change in the span of 400 years. He's right in a way, Magnolia for instance, started with a female leader, but years later when cross marriages with other cultures happen, it does influence a Country. The Country will adapt to new legislation, and norms from the new introduced culture. An example would be the law that states, before a female heir takes her position as ruler and queen of Magnolia, she must be married to a royal or nobility." Mr. Capricorn turned to look at Lucy, "Was a recent law passed in the last century." Lucy knew it, she knew something was off.

"Is there a way to break it?" Lucy asked.

"Lady Heartfilia, there's..." Mr. Capricorn however was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, "Excuse me." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Ah, sir Junelle what do I owe this visitation?" Lucy heard Mr. Capricorn say, and she almost went into a panic mode.

"Mr. Capricorn, I was wondering if you've seen Lucy, it's dinner time and I've been searching for her." She heard Sawarr say. She was pleading in her head for Mr. Capricorn to lie, and say no he hasn't seen her all day.

"Lady Heartfilia's here, and she'll be delighted to have dinner." Drat, it was too much to expect a gentleman such as Mr. Capricorn to lie, "Lady Heartfilia, it's time for dinner."

"Thank you, Mr. Capricorn for today, it was very informative and interesting."

"You're very much welcome, I would like it very much if you come again when I'm not teaching. Have a good evening." Mr. Capricorn said bowing, and he entered his study room and closed the door.

"Well, let's go." Lucy said heading to the diner room trying to keep space between her and Sawarr.

"What did you and Mr. Capricorn talk about?" Sawarr asked.

"I had a question for an essay he assigned, he was kind enough to explain it." Lucy hurriedly responded.

"What was your question about my sweets?"

"How Magnolia and Crocus became allies, the essay is to help me to comprehend how treaties and allies work, which will help me when I become queen." Lucy said, almost patting herself on the back for coming with a quick lie. Sawarr didn't ask anymore questions, but he gave a smirk.

* * *

Natsu quickly made his way home, hoping he would find sir Igneel. His head was spinning with the new information Levy presented. The point of Magnolia's existence was for the people to get away from Ashton... yet, the arranged marriage between Lucy and the Prince was to bring them together. Ugh, his head couldn't wrap around the logic of the royal lifestyle. He approached Igneel's home, and felt a pang of relief when he saw the lights on... meaning someone was there. He dismounted the horse, and ran up to the entrance. He could hear two voices, both men. Curious, he looked through the front window and saw sir Igneel sitting at the table with a serious expression on his face, talking to an elderly and short man sitting opposite to him; which Natsu recognized right away... the owner of the Fairy Tail Bar, Makarov Dreyar, or what the regulars called him, Gramps. What were they talking about? From what he can see, it looked very serious.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


	13. Laxus is my Big Brother!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: "Laxus is my Big Brother!"

Natsu was fixated on looking through the outside side of the window that he didn't sense someone approaching him. When the strong hand grabbed his shoulder, it made Natsu jumped what seemed to be a few feet in the air. "What are you doing?" He heard a low and deep male's voice, he turned around and faced a tall and muscular man with blonde hair. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye. "Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed, recovering from the shock and Laxus responded in an expression that said, yeah that's my name. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked in a rather loud voice.

"Keep your voice down." Laxus let out an impatient sigh before continuing, "Gramps said something urgent came up and he needed to come back. We just arrived yesterday."

"Urgent?" Natsu asked clearly confused, he couldn't understand what would be considered an emergency to a bar owner.

"I don't know, he didn't explain anything to me." Laxus shrugged. The door opened, and Igneel poked his head out to check the commotion, "Oh, it's just you two." Igneel looked from the blond man to his pink hair son. "Hi, Igneel, I'm back and well." Natsu said pulling off his grin.

"I see. Well you both better come inside." Igneel indicated for them to join, Laxus and Natsu entered the house.

"Hey gramps, how are you doing?" Natsu greeted Makarov as he sat down, whereas Laxus just leaned on the entrance archway; leading to the diner room with his arms crossed, listening to the conversation.

"Natsu," Makarov acknowledged Natsu's greeting, "I'm starting to feel my age, but I'm still going."

"What are you talking about gramps, you're not that old." Natsu said, which made Makarov chuckled.

"So, why do you want me to visit Crocus?" Igneel asked, rejoining Makarov and returning the conversation back on track.

"Crocus, is one of Magnolia's allies, and I need someone trustworthy to pass on a message for me." Makarov explained, "I also would like you to stay there as a Magnolian representative until Crocus decides what it wants to do."

"Why can't you go? Or Laxus?" Igneel asked.

"I am needed here in Magnolia, there's much business I need to take care of. Laxus will be busy too, with his status as a duke and a former Captain of a squad, he has an advantage to infiltrate the palace. Eventually, I would like him to go at the Frontier with his former squad members."

"Thanks for the update, old man." Laxus said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked completely not understanding the conversation.

"If you're worried about the Blacksmith's business, I'm sure Natsu would be able to run it by himself. You have taught him well." Makarov continued ignoring Natsu's question.

"I'll think about." Igneel said, "When would you like me to go to Crocus?"

"As soon as possible, at latest in three days." Makarov said. There was a moment of silence where no one was speaking, so that's when Makarov got, "I think it's time for Laxus and I to return back to the Fairy Tail Bar. I'm sorry to have overstayed our welcome."

"There's no need for an apology Makarov, it was just unexpected." Igneel said getting up and walking his visitors out the door.

"Please consider what I am asking." Makarov said to Igneel before leaving, and the two nodded to each other before Igneel shut the door.

"Well that was interesting." Natsu commented. However, Igneel gave Natsu a cuff at the back of his head. "What was that for?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For being the reckless person you are, you never think before you act! Galloping away like that towards the fire, what were you thinking?" Igneel said releasing the anger he was holding.

"I couldn't just stand there knowing I could do something."

"Then not coming back until now… what happened?" Igneel said ignoring Natsu's response. So, Natsu had to spill the beans of his reckless action of entering the flamed building, Sawarr's rescue, and waking up at the palace. Igneel listened intently and patiently until Natsu finished, which Igneel let out a sigh.

"Well, I am glad you are safe now. But you know you worry me half to death at times."

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized, again.

"I can't stay mad at you forever, you're actions are always for good intentions, and I can't hold a grudge against that." Igneel ruffled Natsu's hair, "Well we better get some rest."

* * *

Virgo didn't want to say anything, but she's been growing suspicious of Lucy's behaviour since Sawarr's arrival. Virgo herself hasn't witnessed anything, but she's noticed how jittery Lucy become, such as simply touching her shoulder from behind caused Lucy to either flinch or jolt in shock, and then give an awkward small laugh when she realized it was Virgo. Knight Scarlet even asked Virgo about Lucy's unusual behaviour, and she even asked adviser Siegrain to keep an eye out for Lucy when he ran errands around the palace. The other thing that struck odd was when Lucy persistently decided to dress herself, with no help from the maids and even Virgo. "Princess, are you sure you don't need help?" Virgo asked Lucy, who was dressing behind a screen. Lucy's room was a wide and rather quaint place; it had a tiny fireplace, a bed with lovely sheer blue fabric surrounding it as a canopy, a large chest at the end of her bed, a few bookshelves, a lounging area on her windowsill, and her personal favourite spot her drawing table where she spent time in writing.

"I'm fine." Lucy said. "Shoot!" Virgo could hear Lucy struggling.

"Princess?" Virgo was approaching the screen, but halted when Lucy's cry told her not too.

"No! Don't come back here! I'm fine!" Virgo waited for a few more minutes.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked in a mischievous voice as she came from behind the screen and giving a little twirl, she was wearing her nightgown.

"Princess looks lovely as always." Virgo responded which Lucy gave a small smile. She went to sit down on a chair, while Virgo brushed her hair, "So what is princess planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I need to see Mr. Capricorn again, he was going to tell me something about breaking the arrangement when Sawarr with his impeccable timing didn't let Mr. Capricorn finish his sentence. I'm also hoping to do some snooping around in the Royal Library, and see if I can find some information in the Wedding and Separation section." After hearing about the Origins of Magnolia, Lucy was convinced that the marriage will bring nothing but Magnolia's own demise. She had to find some evidence or documented information in order to convince her father the arrangement was wrong.

"Princess is not very fond of the prince." Virgo stated.

"No, he hasn't given me any reason to." Lucy remembered when she met the Junelle brothers, it was a traumatizing experience Lucy won't forget.

( _Flashback, a decade ago)_

Lucy was seven years old, when she and her father were invited to the Ashton's 600 celebration. Lucy had wide eyes and she couldn't contain her excitement. "Michelle, isn't this exciting? We're going to play with other boys and girls, and we'll make new friends!" Lucy said to her doll, a gift made from her belated mother who died two years ago. The maids were having troubles keeping Lucy down and dressing her; she was either shaking in excitement or running from one end of the room to the other looking at the new and interesting things. "Princess are you ready? The king is waiting for you." Virgo (still looking the same) asked as she entered the bedroom.

"Virgo! Look Cancer made this beautiful dress." Lucy said twirling around with Michelle in her arms. The dress was made in different layers of fabric and of different shades of blue, so it looked like a flower when Lucy spun. On the waist it had a white ribbon designed into little bunches of white blossoms.

"Yes princess, Cancer will be delighted to hear you saying that." Virgo said as she bent down to fix Lucy's ribbon at the back, and then straightening her floral head piece; made of white ribbons to make tiny blossoms shaped of the magnolia flower. "Come on, it's time to go." Virgo led Lucy to where King Jude was waiting, with a cane in hand.

"Father! Father! Look at the dress…" Lucy excitedly went up to her father.

"Lucy, we're a guest to another royal. Please refrain yourself of your outbursts and behave how a princess should." He said in a stern voice, not looking at Lucy.

"Yes father." Lucy sadly said, putting her head down.

When they approached the crowded reception room, Lucy's shyness took over and her pacing slowed down that Virgo had to gently nudge her forwards. Lucy stayed walking behind her father, and smiled shyly to the adults they were passing. "Good to see you've made it, King Jude." A man, woman, and three adolescent boys approached Lucy's father.

"And this must be Lucy, she's a cute little thing isn't she?" The man said looking down at Lucy.

"Hello King Junelle, and Queen Junelle." King Jude bowed, and Lucy did a little curtsy.

"Oh she is an adorable thing." Queen Junelle commented. Lucy thought she was a beautiful woman... but she didn't have the kindness in her eyes like her mother did.

"Here are our sons, the eldest Akihiro..." A tall boy looking like his father approached them and bowed; he had jet black hair, and green eyes.

"... Second eldest, Taiki..." A lanky boy approached with auburn hair, and dark brown eyes also bowed.

"... Lastly, the youngest, Sawarr." A younger and smaller Sawarr stepped forward and also bowed; he looked more like his mother, with his green curly hair, and beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Well why don't we let them play with the other children?" King Junelle suggested.

"Father, we're not children anymore... well maybe Sawarr, but Taiki and I are well in our teen years." Akihiro sighed.

"Do as your father says." Queen Junelle barked at her children, which they all reluctantly followed. Lucy however started to feel her excitement again, there were more children?

Lucy followed the other group of young people, away from the crowded area, and out into the garden to play a game of hide and seek. The Junelle brothers, however had different plans. They followed Lucy, who was hiding behind a tree, when she saw them approaching she gave them a big smile. One of them pushed her, and she fell down with a thud; dirtying her beautiful dress.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy was tearing up, and on top of that she was scared that she couldn't move.

"Did you really think we, Ashtons, would want to be friends with weak Magnolians like you?" Akihiro said.

"Yeah, it sickened me to hear my parents complimenting you." Taiki said in disgust, "Bet they were faking it."

"How can you be a big girl when you still carry this around?" Sawarr said, picking up Michelle.

"Give that back, it's special, my mother..." Lucy said horrified in what they would do to Michelle.

"What that old rag?" Akihiro commented.

"She's not!"

"You're mother isn't here, so why is this so important?" Sawarr said pulling one of Michelle's arm until it teared.

"No don't!" Lucy tried grabbing Michelle, but then Sawarr tossed it Akihiro, who then tossed it to Taiki. They laughed as they watched Lucy trying to get Michelle back; tears streaming down her face.

"Three against one, yeah that's manly." A boy said in a sarcastic tone, "Cut it out, she's just a kid!" A pink hair boy entered the scene, he stood between Lucy and the Junelle brothers. He was a few years older than Lucy, and a tad taller, but he still looked rather young himself.

"This doesn't concern you peasant!" Taiki retorted at the boy.

"I'm not a peasant! I'm a blacksmith." The boy proudly said.

"Oooh, like there's a difference." The brothers laughed.

"Now, hand back the girl's doll." The boy said in a very serious tone.

"Or else what?" Akihiro said in a mocking voice.

"I have two fists ready to make an impact on your ugly faces." The boy said cracking his fists.

"You think you can take us alone?" The Junelle brothers laughed.

"Yeah, I do." The boy smirked, eyeing the three brothers clearly bigger and older than him. When he charged at the brothers, Lucy like in a trance watched the boy dodging and flinging punches at the brothers. At first it looked like the boy had an advantage because he took the brothers by surprised, but eventually it became apparent the brothers had the upper hand. "S-stop it!" However no one took any noticed of her cry, so she timidly picked up a nearby branch on the ground, readying to swap the boys with it. Then all of a sudden, four people intervened, an older girl with brunette hair grabbed one of the brothers, an older boy with long green hair grabbed another one, and another one wearing a helmet grabbed the other. The older boy with blonde hair approached the brother holding Michelle, "I would give that doll to me if I were you." He said in a low threatening tone.

"Evergreen! Bixslow! Freed! Laxus!" Lucy cried out in relief when she recognized the rescuers.

"Here take it! Piece of garbage anyways." Taiki said throwing the doll, which unfortunately got more torn from the fight. Laxus took the doll, and motioned to his companions to let them go. They did, and then they lined in front of the pink hair boy and Lucy shielding them from the brothers.

"You Magonlians will be sorry for stepping on our grounds!" Akihiro said, Laxus took a step forward which caused the brothers to run away.

"This isn't the end!" They could hear one of them yell from a far.

"Here." Laxus said handing Michelle to Lucy, but Lucy all teary eyed hugged Laxus which he reluctantly accepted and reciprocated. He was hoping she would go to Evergreen for consoling.

"I was so scared." She whimpered in his shoulder.

"You want us to chase them?" Freed asked, but Laxus shook his head and muttered under his breath that sounded like; "It's not worth it."

"How dare they treat two innocent children like that, even if one is a firecracker." Evergreen tutted in disgust.

"Hey Natsu." Bixslow was shaking the pink hair boy, which he began to stir, and he got up. He started throwing more punches thinking he was still fighting the brothers, but when he realized he was punching nothing but air he stopped. "What are you doing here?!" He asked looking at the four intruders.

"Well, Laxus is the son of a duke so it was natural for him to be invited." Freed replied.

"And since we're his personal body guards, of course we would be tagging along." Evergreen explained, "And it's a good thing we did, although Laxus would've been able to handle the situation by himself."

"The big question is what are you doing here?" Bixslow asked.

"Me? Sir Igneel was asked to build some kind of decorative shield or something... we just came to deliver it. I did a little exploring and saw those bastards picking on a defenseless girl... where is she?" They all pointed at Laxus, and Natsu approached them.

"Hey? Are you all right?" Lucy looked up at Natsu, and nodded. "I'm Natsu, and that's Laxus, Evergreen, Bixslow, and Freed." Natsu felt like he should do some introductions.

"I know, because Laxus is my big brother." Lucy said with a big smile, which caused Laxus' body guards to stifle a laugh. Natsu in complete shock looked at Laxus, who was shaking his head in response.

"For some reason she likes to think of me as her big brother, but we're not related in any way." Laxus said releasing the hug and getting back up. Lucy approached Natsu, "Thank you, you were very brave. I'm Lucy."

"No worries. I'm sorry about your doll. I know this can't replace her, but here." Natsu took something from his pocket, and put it in Lucy's hand, "A token for our new friendship." Natsu pulled his grin. Lucy opened her hand, and saw a piece of metal in shape of the Fairy Tail insignia.

"Thank you." Lucy became teary eyed again, and she gave Natsu a hug.

 _(End of Flashback, back to present)_

Lucy looked at Michelle, safely sitting on her bed. Cancer kindly took the time in fixing her, and made her a new outfit. Lucy then opened a box closer to her, and took out the metal object the pink haired boy had given her. She admittedly hasn't forgotten about him, and knew who he was once she saw him in the city. He appeared to her just like the hero he was back then, but when he didn't express any sign of recognizing her in the slightest; she thought it'd be best not to say anything, and instead pretend that was their first meeting and build a new friendship. "Princess, have you met the one who gave you that?" Virgo asked, she often sees Lucy taking out the metal object and eyeing it like it was a special treasure.

"Yes, I have."

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Author's note and special thanks:** This chapter I have to say so far is my favourite, I have no ideas in how much of an emotional impact it had on you, but for me I was feeling sad and a little depressed on writing and rereading the bully scene. I debated so much on writing it because I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but I want to thank OtakuDragonWriters for pointing out that perhaps readers would like to know more about the connection Lucy and Sawarr had prior to the arrangement. I'm glad you pointed it out, because I think I would've just thrown hints through the dialogue between Lucy and Sawarr which would not be in depth at all. So thank you very much for the suggestion! I also want to thank all the readers who are still reading this.

Cheers!


	14. The Dragon Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 ***A little update for the lovely favourites, followers, and readers if you haven't seen the change of the rating, I've changed it from T to M due to violence, language, and mature content* Thank you for understanding :) and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: "The Dragon Clan."

In the dark forest, a "gi-hee," came out from the man's mouth, when he sensed someone running closer from beneath him. He was moving within the trees, preying, and waiting for the right moment to strike. On a sturdy branch, he was in a prepared position, readying to throw the chains in his hands. The quickened rhythmic footsteps were growing louder, and he could hear the man's heavy breathing… just a few more seconds... now. The sounds of metal clanging and the thud of a man collapsing, "Argh!" could be heard. The man looked at the chains wrapped around his legs. "Gosh darn it!"

"Gi-hee," The hooded figure jumped, and landed in front of the figure trying his might to break loose. "Who are you?" The man asked in a steady voice, trying to buy time in figuring out how to escape.

"They call me the Metal Ranger, but since this is a special occasion, I'll let you in my real name," he stood above the man, "Gajeel, it's not like you'll live to tell the tale." The moonlight reflected on his metal arm guards, and his brass knuckles. Although the man couldn't see Gajeel's face because of his dark hood, he had a feeling Gajeel was smiling… of what was to come. "Why are you doing this? You need to let me go! I need to warn them!"

"Sorry, I don't take orders from criminals." Gajeel flexed his hands.

"Wait, what? What I'm accused of?" The man asked completely baffled that for a minute or two he stopped fidgeting.

"You criminals are all the same." Gajeel spat at the ground, "Acting stupid by pretending you have no ideas what crime you've committed or that I caught the wrong person. Well I got news for you, I ain't falling for any balderdash coming out of your mouth."

"I'm not a criminal! I'm..." Before the man could finish pleading his innocence, Gajeel punched the man in the face breaking his nose, then picked him up and rammed him to a tree, and he felt a sharp pain the back of his head. Streams of blood was running from the man's nose, and he was coughing some blood. His hearing and sight senses were becoming askew as though he was underwater.

"Did you not hear me? I ain't going to believe any crap that comes from your mouth." He said in a warning tone, Gajeel's hood fell back, showing that he had several studded piercing on his face.

"Good work, Mr. Redfox." A man entered the scene, and he was slowly clapping, "I knew I could rely on you to catch, Salamander." When the man's ear registered a different voice, he tried to focus on who it might be.

"He was an easy target, didn't put much of a fight."

"Well I applaud you're skills, Metalicana would be proud." Sawarr smirked, "I know you're anxious in returning to Ashton, but I believe you would be an effective justice figure here."

"Forget it." Gajeel said in a definitive tone, "Besides didn't you speak highly of that red knight? Why not ask her to join your crew?"

"The Scarlet Knight would be a beautiful asset, but I know where her loyalty lies, and because of that she's merely an obstacle, at least for now. Think about it Mr. Redfox, if you want to return fine by me. I thought you would be interested to know, there's a Dragon amongst the Magnolian civilians." Sawarr smirked.

"What?! Are you jerking with me?" Gajeel let go of the man, "Metalicana told me the Dragon Clan was destroyed when his great-great-many great grandfather, Zancrow took part in the Scarlet Sky War... if a Dragon did exist, he wouldn't be here."

"Perhaps, but like I said, if you want to leave then go." Sawarr said still smirking. The man's hearing was beginning to clear up, and he recognized the voice... how could he forget it?

"You! You umbag! Is dis your do-ing?" (You! You scumbag! Is this your doing?) The man said the best he could with a broken nose and blood in his mouth directly at Sawarr.

"Show some respect!" Gajeel raised his fist to strike again, but Sawarr grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Redfox, please conserve your energy for later." Sawarr released his grip, "I told you I wanted him to be brought alive. Now kindly escort him back, I'll personally deal with him later. I would also like you to keep an eye on him, mainly because he slipped passed my men... and we wouldn't want the same mistake twice. You may use any force necessary if he should act up, but make sure to keep him alive." Gajeel let out a frustrated, tch, gave a disgusted look, he put a rucksack on top of the man's head, and roughly placed him on his shoulder and carried him.

"Fine, I'll stay." Gajeel said in a gruff.

* * *

Natsu was led then told to wait in the room for Lucy, when he asked about the Prince, the maid responded that he went out last night and hadn't returned yet. Oh well, it didn't matter to him, actually he preferred it that way, besides he hadn't spoken to Lucy in a while. "Thanks." He said before the maid bowed and closed the door. He let out a huge sigh of relief, he made it, opening up the satchel and double checked he brought the tools he needed. Satisfied, he took the waiting time to look around; it looked like the room where he saw the Prince. Except, this room had a family portrait above the fireplace, whereas the other didn't. Natsu had to do a double take on the portrait because the Queen looked almost identical to Lucy, but when his eye caught the year with quick calculations meant, the Lucy look alike would be 36 years old… there's no doubt, he was looking at the Queen, Lucy's mother. _Well, now I know where Lucy gets her looks from_. _Wait what?_ Shaking off his thoughts, his eyes trailed from the queen's gentle smiling face, to the young blonde toddler in her arms. The family portrait was quite beautiful; it had the King standing behind the couch, while the Queen sitting, and the princess on her lap. The Queen looked like a loving mother, she was focusing on her daughter with a gentle and sweet smile on her face. The King had his hand on the Queen's right shoulder, although looking directly at the viewer, his expression of pride for his family was visible.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy and Siegrain entered the room.

"Hey Lucy, I'm here to discuss about this ring making business… the prince didn't tell you?"

"Sawarr did mention someone was appointed to make my ring, but he left out the minor detail that it was you."

"Are you disappointed?" Natsu wasn't quite sure how to read Lucy's behaviour.

"No! No! Of course not, I just… well… I'm glad that you're the one doing it." Lucy said feeling flustered.

"Great, let's get started. Anyway, who are you?" Natsu acknowledged the other presence in the room.

"I am Siegrain, an adviser. I was asked to accompany Miss during the absence of the third Prince." He gave a little bow.

"Ok, so first off I need to know is when do you need the ring?" Natsu said while pulling a chair out for Lucy to sit, and another for Siegrain, and then one for himself. He then proceeded in taking out a parchment, a writing utensil, and a ring gauge.

"Three weeks from now, is that plenty of time?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. So, have you thought of the design? Metal? Any gems you want on it?"

"Pardon for the intrusion, but Prince Sawarr wanted me to show you some ring designs from Ashton. He also suggested to have it made of gold, and decorated with sapphire jewels." Siegrain intervened, and handed Natsu some scrolls, which contained pictures of luxurious looking rings; beautifully decorated with gems, and designed with fine artistic detail.

"What would you like Lucy?" Natsu asked, as he noticed the disinterest in her eyes when he flipped through the scrolls.

"Siegrain, thank you for taking your time as a placement to Sawarr's absence in presenting these glamorous rings, but none of these are what I had in mind." Lucy directly said to Siegrain, then she turned her attention to Natsu, "I would like my ring to be a simple bronze band, with white gems to shape the magnolia blossom." He wrote it down.

"Bronze, Miss?" Siegrain asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yes bronze," Lucy simply said, "Although I agree it's quite plain compared to gold, I find bronze has a charm that surpasses gold."

"Here, tell the Prince thanks, but I won't be needing these." Natsu handed back the scrolls to Siegrain; and he just nodded in response. "Ok, so I'm going to need your left hand and I'll measure your ring finger." Lucy moved so she was facing the complete opposite of Natsu.

"Excuse me! Siegrain, the king needs your assistance." A maid knocked on the door.

"Well that's all Prince Sawarr asked me to do, I suppose I take that as my cue to leave, Miss would you be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine Siegrain, thank you." Siegrain bowed and left the room, leaving behind Natsu and Lucy alone in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of the metals, where Natsu was figuring out which size he should start with.

"How are you doing?" He asked when he found a size to start, and he placed it around her finger. Whoops, guess he started off with a size too small that the round tool couldn't go over the knuckle... maybe, he should try another two sizes up.

"I'm doing just fine..."

"That didn't sound convincing, you know you can be honest with me. Come on Lucy, I've noticed when you were in the city, any mention of the royals and you acted... weirder than usual. Obviously, you don't like being here." Hmm... this could be a right size, it just seems a little loose, maybe a .5 smaller.

"You really enjoy calling me weird." Lucy said half-sighing. Natsu had a little smile forming, Lucy was loosening up, and started acting like the Lucy he met in the city.

"It's because you are. Anyway, how does that feel?" Natsu feeling confident this was Lucy's ring size, 5.5, he let go of her hand, so she could test how it felt.

"How charming." Lucy said sarcastically. She moved her fingers, made a fist and released it, and she used her other hand to move the metal object around her finger, "I think you got the right size." She concluded. Natsu wrote down the ring size, and gently took off the ring gauge on Lucy's finger.

"Well that's about everything. Would you like me to deliver the ring as soon it's finished? Or wait until the three week mark?" He asked as he packed his things back in the satchel.

"Whenever it's convenient for you, but I would be happy if you visited sometime... drat! If I had known you were coming today, I would've had documents signed to allow the others to visit without having any troubles with the palace guards. I miss seeing the Fairy Tail gang."

"We miss you too, do you think you'll come to the city one day?"

"I would love too! When I become Queen I'll be making regular trips to see how Magnolia is growing without resorting to books, I want to be actively be part of the change, instead of doing behind the scene work." Lucy said with determination.

"I'm not going to lie, but I'm still having troubles wrapping my mind the fact that you're the princess." Natsu said in a rather serious tone.

"I'm not sure whether to feel insulted, or to take it as a joke and laugh... like that time you debated whether I was a farm girl." Lucy giggled, "You sure know how to charm the ladies."

"Want an arm wrestle, again?" Natsu challenged, as he put his left arm on the table.

"Sure, but we both know the outcome." Lucy said taking hold of his hand.

"On the count of three. 1... 2... 3." Like the previous time, Natsu watched Lucy trying her very best to move his hand... but it wasn't budging. Then he slowly put hers down. "Maybe next time." He said jokingly.

"You know you're going to win." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"We can't be 100% positive, who knows maybe you'll get a boost of strength the next time we meet." Natsu said grinning.

"Anyway, I've noticed your arm looks better, are you using the cream Wendy made for you?" Lucy asked.

"I can't believe you remember, but yeah, the cream works wonder." Natsu said looking at his arm, there was scarred tissue but the burn was noticeably less swollen and red. "Thanks Lucy, I don't know how it would be without it." When he looked up at Lucy, she was no longer smiling... but instead looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Lucy, are you really just fine?"

"You're not going to let that question go are you?" Lucy tone indicated she was tensing up again. The few minutes when she acted like the upbeat and assertive Lucy was fading.

"Not if you're miserable or you're being mistreated here." Natsu, even though he meant well didn't realized he trodden on a delicate subject.

"Natsu, it's kind of you to worry about my well being, but it's not your burden to bear. Thank you for coming, but I have to go somewhere. Have a safe journey, and tell Igneel I said, hi." Lucy's demeanour suddenly became aloof, she did a curtsy and headed for the door.

"Wait, Lucy." Natsu grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Out of reflex she jerked her shoulders away from his grasp.

"Lucy!?"

"It's nothing... I... I'm so sorry. I have to go!" Lucy said clearly upset, and she rushed out of the room.

"Lucy!" Natsu called her name, he didn't know what he did or said that triggered her, but whatever it was really did upset her. When he came out of the room, Lucy was out of sight.

"You know my boy, I hate seeing my sweets upset." Really? Really, did he had to show up just at that moment?

"When did you get here?" Natsu asked, looking at Sawarr leaning on a column.

"Just a few moments ago, the maids kindly directed me which room you were in. So which ring did my sweets pick, I brought the best designs Ashton could offer... What?"

"A few seconds ago, you said you hated seeing Lucy upset... yet here you are nattering on something so stupid instead of running after her to comfort her... either cut the crap of pretending you care for her or at least show some sensitivity towards her." Natsu said disbelieved in what he heard.

"Interesting." Sawarr smirked which now only pissed Natsu off.

"Are you at least going to tell me what's, interesting? Or are you just going to smirk like a condescending jerk?" Natsu was losing his tolerance over Sawarr's habit of smirking like he knows something, and withholding it in such a way that made Natsu feel like an inferior moron, or shit at the bottom of the Prince's boots. "Forget it." He went to get his satchel, when he turned around Sawarr also entered the room. What was wrong with this person? Natsu was trying his best to ignore Sawarr's presence, and was going to pass him when... "My boy, how well do you think you know, Igneel?" Sawarr asked.

"What?" Natsu stopped in his tracks as soon he heard Sawarr said dragging Igneel's name into the conversation.

"No need to sound hostile, I'm only concern for you my boy." Sawarr smirked.

"Sir Igneel is a respectable man, a fantastic father, and the best blacksmith. I'm not standing here if you're going to bad mouth him."

"Loyalty. Had Igneel ever talked about his life prior when he settled down here, Magnolia?"

"What are you talking about? Igneel always lived at Magnolia, but he did a lot of traveling to learn more about forging techniques in other regions. What's amusing?"

"If Igneel always lived in Magnolia, why isn't his name in any birth records in the library?"

"Ok, so maybe sir Igneel was born somewhere else, but he lived most of his life here or maybe someone forgot to register his name." Natsu had no idea what the Prince's aim was... but he didn't like how this conversation was going... what was it about the Prince that he loathed so much yet at the same time he couldn't pull away from his conversations? Plus... when did he ever had time to go through the birth records? The Prince arrived only a few days ago, and Natsu was pretty sure it would take months going through the birth records...

"Gildarts Clive."

"What?"

"Next time you see Igneel, ask him about who Gildarts Clive is."

* * *

Natsu did something he's never done before, went to the library. Gildarts Clive, Natsu didn't know who the man was… Igneel never mentioned him. He couldn't help the nagging sensation after hearing the nonsense coming from Sawarr's mouth, and that smirk on his face… arrgh, he's far worse than Gray! The worse part, he couldn't simply punch the smirk off his pretty face without getting arrested, and then facing sir Igneel with the news. Consarn it! It was the type of smile that says, _I know something and you're an ignoramus to figure it out_. What was Sawarr implying on Igneel that Natsu didn't know? Whatever it was, Natsu wasn't going to believe it, how the hell can Sawarr know more about Igneel than him? Igneel has been his fatherly figure for fifteen years, and Sawarr had only just met him. "Hi, and welcome to… Natsu?!" Levy was in utter shock to see the pink hair individual walk into the library.

"Hey Levy, just the person I wanted to see." Levy's jaw was opened, not only was Natsu in the library, but he wanted to see her? Then a hopeful thought crept up on Levy's mind.

"Are you and sir Igneel making a flying contraption and you need me to calculate the measurements?" Levy asked excitedly, now it was Natsu's turn to be a little speechless.

"Err… no… what?"

"Pity, well if it wasn't that, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew anyone named, Gildarts Clive." The reaction Natsu received was quite unexpected, the expression on Levy's face was full of shock and she wasn't responding. "Levy?" Natsu asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Did… you say, Gildarts Clive?" Levy leaned over and said in a quiet voice. In response he nodded, and Levy let out a sigh, "Laki, will you be fine by yourself at the front? I think this may take a while."

"Sure, you're always helping me, so take your time." Her colleague assured her.

"Thanks, Laki. Right, follow me, we're going to a more private room." Levy led Natsu to a study room, it was a small and simple room with a few desks (with some piles of scrolls and writing tools), chairs, and a couple of shelves. "What was with the reaction after I said, Gildarts Clive?" Natsu asked, as he sat down.

"Gildarts Clive, was a member of the Dragon Clan."

"That's awesome! Did they look for dragons?" Levy almost face-palmed at Natsu's question, instead she politely continued as though he said nothing.

"No, Dragon Clan is a title of an organization. For instance, there's the Phoenix Talon in the South; a guild aimed for naturally gifted and highly skilled Knights. There's also a mercenary guild called Sabre Tooth located near Crocus… then there's an academy for maidens, called Mermaid Heel." Levy patiently explained.

"So, what is the Dragon Clan?" Natsu hoped Levy would just get to the point and not give these long lectures... as long Natsu was actively figuring out the answer in his head and still held enough interest he doesn't mind listening to lectures, but once he loses interest that's it, he would be a lost cause.

"The Dragon Clan was founded by a man named Acnologia, a dangerous rogue, 700 years ago. At first, he acted alone, causing chaos and destruction in every place within his path."

"Why?"

"He probably had a power complex, meaning he did it to show people what he's capable of. All I know is, it couldn't have been for money because he even did it to the poor villages. Anyway, due to his carnage reputation not only did it bring fear but it also attracted some followers. Slowly the Dragon Clan was formed, with Acnologia as the leader. The Dragon Clan when they were at their peak of power, for a couple centuries was the most feared group. Whenever they arrived at a town, they leave with blood on their hands... lots of blood."

"Wait a minute!" Natsu said wrapping his mind on the information, "Are you saying the Dragon Clan is an assassin organization? Like… Ashley Heartfilia, in the Origins of Magnolia?"

"First off, it wasn't Ashley it was Anna Hertfilia." Levy had to correct that mistake, "To answer your question, no, it was much worse. Assassins and shinobis generally were hired to kill a specific target or at most served in war, the Dragon Clan…" Levy gave a little shudder, "Were hired to massacre… wipe out a civilization."

"... Hold on! Gildarts Clive is a member of the Dragon Clan?" The information was swirling in Natsu's mind… what connection did sir Igneel have with someone part of a heinous group? _Stop it! Stop doubting, you know sir Igneel._ There wasn't any possibility sir Igneel, a respectable man would be tangled up in something so dark.

"Was," Levy corrected, "He was executed not too long ago… around three decades ago, I think." Levy had a thoughtful expression, racking her memories on the documented reports she read.

"Where?"

"Here in Magnolia."

"What?!" Natsu almost toppled off the chair.

"I know, it's remarkable how many secrets lie in the history of Magnolia. I doubt anyone knows about Gildarts Clive, because the predecessor kept it hush-hush. He probably didn't want to start a panic, since the Dragon Clan was believed to cease to exist after the Scarlet Sky War when the Countries banded together to stop the organization."

"How did they know he was part of the Dragon Clan?"

"He had their dragon insignia tattooed on his back… it was powerful symbol. Anyone caught with the tattoo on their backs were executed without a trial."

"…" Natsu was utterly speechless, and not at the incredible vast of knowledge Levy picked up at the local library. Magnolia… his home, a place he thought he knew so well held history he could never imagined. He didn't know it used to be part of Ashton… he didn't know a Dragon Clan member was executed here… he didn't know Anna Heartfilia fought hard for Magnolia's independence… he thought, Magnolia had always been peaceful and always was the way it was. If he didn't know that much of Magnolia, did that mean… sir Igneel…? Shit, he didn't want to know the answer. He thought the Prince was sputtering claptrap, and made up the name, Gildarts Clive and acted like a complete know it all, just to piss him off. He shouldn't have seek for the answers, he should've left it alone. Coming here just left him with even more questions.

"If you want to know more, the best place to go is the Royal Library, it's been one of my dreams to spend a whole day there." Levy let out a sigh as she thought about all the gems she would find in there, "The books here only touches the surface of information about the royals and historical content such as the Dragon Clan, but since I spend most of my days reading I tend to pick up references and scrape together the abstract information from different sources. I was shocked to find, The Origins of Magnolia, on the shelf that was a treat to find." Levy explained. "Natsu… are you ok? You don't look at well." Levy grew concerned when she saw the conflict in Natsu's expression.

"I'm just... shocked..."

"Out of curiosity, how did you come across Gildarts name?"

"The Prince mentioned his name."

"The third prince of Junelle? Hmm... that's weird." Levy had a thoughtful pose, "Although... Ashton has a high record of executing Dragon Clan members, I guess it makes sense that he would know..." At this point however, Natsu lost complete interest in the conversation and didn't register the last fact Levy presented.

"I have to go, thanks for taking time." Natsu said heading for the exit.

"Thank you for picking an interesting topic, take care Natsu. Oh! I'm planning on seeing Luce soon, let me know if you want to tag along." Levy said but Natsu was already out of earshot.

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Auhor's note:** Hello lovely readers (again)! Happy New Year! ^-^ I hope you had all a wonderful holiday, and that you all will be blessed for 2017. This was suppose to be the last chapter of 2016, but instead it's the first one for 2017.

I'm not going to lie, the chapters are getting harder and harder to write, no matter how much brainstorming I've been doing XD (*cough*cough* but that's my fault for complicating things*cough*cough*). As you probably have guessed by the early (1-10) chapters, I mostly lean towards writing cutesy, and happy scenes... so, I'm not use in writing dark themes or set a serious tone, so please forgive me for my fail attempts in placing comical scenes at inappropriate moments to lighten the mood... or failing generally in setting any type of mood XD, I do try.

On another note, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter... it was intense to write, whoo but it's done. Until next time :)

Cheers!


	15. Jude

**Quick notices:**

 **1) I merged together chapters 3 & 4 because they were relatively small chapters, so don't worry! I didn't delete a chapter, this would've been chapter sixteen, but now it's fifteen.**

 **2) The cover, I kept my word and I finally completed the it! I admit I'm no artist, but I did try. In case you're wondering, yes it's a dragon... does it look like a seahorse? Why yes, yes it does XD. Originally I wanted to draw the characters, but let's just say... I'm leaving that to Hiro Mashima and to amazing artists who draw beautiful fan-art.**

 **3) Here's a list of some of the characters' current age (if you are confused by the flashbacks and dates): Natsu: 20, Lucy: 17, Sawarr: 22, Erza: 23, Laxus: 25**

 **Please forgive me in how long it took for me to post this chapter, I'm really sorry, a** **nd without further ado here's the latest chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: "Jude"

Two figures were standing at the site where the main farm used to stand; now remained a mess of piles of ash, singed beams, and some tools that survived the fire. She was searching, looking for anything that may perhaps direct her to an answer, while him... well he was unexpectedly dragged there, and frankly he would rather be somewhere else. "Loke, what do you think? Do you think it was an accident?" The woman asked, as she wandered around the site.

"Look, beauti- Erza, I meant Erza." Loke coughed; he had a habit of calling the ladies, beautiful, but one glare from Erza always made him think twice before trying it on her. "I know you're seeking answers… but why ask me instead of Freed who had been investigating?" The strawberry blonde haired man remained where he stood, while he watched her analyze the remains. He felt a tad irritated that he was pulled away from a business meeting with a client, who was a stunning and wealthy woman; she had been admiring his works, and decided it was time to remodel her living room. So she asked him to meet with her and discuss the different possibilities… instead here he was.

"I asked him the other day, and his answer was most unsatisfying." Erza let out a frustrated sigh, "He's no longer investigating." When she cornered the long-green haired lieutenant and interrogated him about the case, he merely shrugged it off; _"My apologies Knight Scarlet, but there's nothing more my team and I can do. The only conclusion we can agree on was that it was an accident or a sort of natural occurrence."_ She kneeled where her previous self was lying unconscious which according to the nurse was due because she was intoxicated by inhaling too much smoke. A reasonable deduction, considering the amount of time Erza was in the flaming building, yet… she felt there was something more to it or perhaps she was being paranoid? Subconsciously she placed a hand on the back of her head, where she felt a bump.

"Oh?"

"So, I'm asking you, do you think it was an accident?" Her tone was becoming impatient, and she looked at Loke with a serious expression on her face.

"I honestly don't have time..."

"Please, I wouldn't be asking if there was someone else I could turn too." Jellal was at the frontier, and even if she wrote to him it could take a whole month to receive a response. Siegrain, quite recently had been intensely preoccupied with his majesty, so therefore he had been too busy for any other discussion. Then her majesty strictly told Erza not to be overly concerned over the fire because it's being taken care of, and instead told her to focus all her energy on her assigned duties; this was a rare occurrence for Erza to disregard her majesty's words. Typically she followed through any assignment or order he gave without any hesitation, but in this case she wanted reassurance or hear another's opinion before brushing the issue away. Part of her job was to protect, and she needed to be sure herself the incident was merely an accident, otherwise she failed her job if there was foul play and did nothing. "If Freed trust you, then I do too."

Loke caved in, it was hard for him to say no to a damsel in distress, and in a way he felt honoured that Erza, Knight Scarlet would ask help from him. "Alright, I'm probably going to regret this." He thought on how long this may take, "Before I give you my honest answer, I would like to hear the information you know." He joined Erza.

"Thank you Loke, I do appreciate it." Erza's expression softened, "I promise to make it up to you, which excludes going on a date with you." Then her voice went quiet as though she was talking to herself and not him, "It's only right for me to apologize and rearrange a meeting with lady Realight, but to repay him..."

"A drink from Fairy Tail would be enough, I think we both would need one afterwards." Loke suggested, "Let's begin with you explaining, where were you when the fire started, and how did you find out about it?"

* * *

Lucy feverishly paced around her room, and repeatedly asked herself; _what was wrong with me?_ Her hands balled into tight fists that she could feel her nails digging into her skin. Her emotions were rolling high, and generally speaking she didn't know how to feel; frustrated, anger, guilt, vulnerable, useless, weak… her nails dug deeper and deeper from the overwhelming emotions, until a sharp pain indicated her nails broke through the skin tissue, and she felt a trickle of warm liquid.

Part of her wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until her eyes dry out, yet another part was disgusted of herself to even think of it. When? How? When did she become like this? Unclenching her fists, she lifted her hands to see several small slits on her palms causing a small trickling of blood... what was she doing? Scrambling to open her chest and find any rag or piece of fabric to wrap her hands. Enough was enough, she was at the brink of losing her sanity, and as the next heiress of the throne what good would that do? She would be in no state to rule her kingdom, and the thought of Sawarr taking over her kingdom with his slimy hands made her feel nauseous. No, she had to calm her mind before furthering her little investigation, in her current state her brain won't register any given information and it would have been done in vain. She stripped off her fancy clothing, and stepped over the layers and layers of colourful fabric, baring marks on her torso... possessive marks. The bluish and reddish blotches on her neck, shoulder, and collarbone looked like bruises, but they weren't. They were a type of mark left from a lover or spouse during the heat of the moment or done in a playful manner, except in this case there was no love involved, only possession and power. Not wanting to worry anyone, or to be questioned of how she received the marks, she kept them hidden. She quickly covered them up again, with a simple white and brown long sleeve dress. Then she went to her armory room to gear up.

She went to the back garden, bow in hand, to control her anger and rolling emotions. She wore a leather arm brace (with the magnolia blossom designed on it) protecting her left arm, and around her waist was a belt strapping the quiver (filled with arrows) to her side. Archery was a form of meditation for her, because it forced her to focus and helped clear her mind. Sagittarius a master archer taught her at an early age, and at the very beginning he emphasized for Lucy to discipline her mind; clear it out when drawing the bow. Readying to take the first shot, she hurriedly took an arrow from the quiver and placing it on the bow… feeling the resistance from the string, her eyes locked on the target… _"When will my mommy be back?"_ Her mind flashed the time when she was five years old, waiting for her mother to return, only to be told she wasn't. _Fw-ish_ the arrow missed, alright the first one was a fluke… grabbing another arrow in the same hasty manner and tried again. _"My sweets…"_ Sawarr's voice rang in her mind. _Fw-ish_ the arrow missed again… fine, a third's time a charm, right? However in her frustration, the next five times were poor as well, and the arrows weren't even hitting the board. Darn it! Missing a few times in a row was fine, but heading towards ten was utterly ridiculous.

Determined to flush out her mind, she took a few minutes to pause, and taking few deep breaths; _Right, pull yourself together, you can do this, just as Sagittarius instructed… "Lucy."_ Yes that was her name not 'Princess' or 'Miss,' just Lucy, and like the meaning to her name she will do her best to bring light on Magnolia and her people. After the inner motivated speech, she was ready to try again. This time she took her time. From the moment her fingers felt the feather at the end of the arrow, and drew it on her longbow string to her lips- in those few seconds it was just her and the target. Her eyes pinpointed the red dot, while her body kept the arrow aligned to it. Nothing else mattered. When she released, the _fw-ish_ from the arrow and the _tonk_ when it hit the target were the most satisfying sounds. The weight of her turmoil emotions felt lighter. She repeated the process until she ran out of arrows.

* * *

Jude was sitting at his desk listening intently while Siegrain was reading some documents out loud. Over the course of years in his time of reign, Jude had to quickly adapt to changes and reform his mannerism in order to cope with them; it was a challenging and difficult task, and there were times he wanted nothing more than to switch roles with someone else or to throw away his Heartfilia name.

At the young age of seven he was crowned king of Magnolia, after the night of his parents brutal death. He remembered suddenly waking to yelling and shrilling screams of bloody murder echoing in the hallways, holding the covers over his face, he was frightened yet curious to know what was happening. Time seemed to be passing slowly, as he waited for the screams to stop. When it became silent, he clambered out of bed, and tip-toed his way to his parents room. When he turned the hallway, he had to cover his mouth to silence the scream, the floor and walls were splattered with blood, and sprawled on the floor were bodies of palace guards; all in a critical state. Some dead, and some alive. Still, he pressed on he needed to see his parents, surely they had to be alive... his father after all led his wars, and he always returned home. When he reached his parents door to their room, there was a group of guards, keeping watch. He tried taking a peek through the crack opening of the door, "Young Prince don't..." but Jude slipped passed the men, and entered his parents' room; it all happened so fast, one of the guards was right behind him to cover Jude's eyes of the gruesome scene and to pull him away, but it wasn't quick enough and Jude saw them... his mother on floor all askew lying in a pool of blood, and his father- he couldn't stomach what he saw, and he vomited when he was back in the hallway. Then the only cry ringing through the palace, was the piercing cry of agony and grief of the survival son. The only thing left from the killer, was a drawing on the wall in his parents room; drawn with blood was a dragon. Even without fully comprehending the symbolism of the dragon, the young Prince automatically thought- death. Through his young experience of being king, he had several advisers, but the one person who always was there for him and took a fatherly role was Makarov Dreyar. The history between the Dreyars and Heartfilias, goes way back to the Origins of Magnolia; Yuri Dreyar was one of the close companions to Anna Heartfilia, and since then the families had a close bond. Makarov was with him through his worst moments, and his best moments.

Now, he had another challenge, and this time he knew he couldn't continue ruling his kingdom. He would've preferred to rule for another few years, and have the luxury time for both his daughter and himself to select the best suitable partner, unfortunately he didn't have time, and he needed his daughter to be crowned Queen as soon as possible. A couple months ago, he noticed a drastic deterioration to the point he had to heavily depend on others, especially Siegrain. "Jude, we need to talk." A familiar voice barged into the room, and abruptly interrupted Siegrain. A voice Jude wasn't expecting to hear until next month.

"Makarov, you're back?"

"Yes, and I would like to speak to you, in private." Makarov said in a serious manner.

"Siegrain and I have a busy schedule, can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid we're well overdue for a chat, Jude, please?" Jude took a few minutes debating what he wanted to do, he knew he had important paperwork to go through, but it had been a while since the last time he talked with Makarov, and from the tone in his voice it sounded something urgent.

"Siegrain, would you please respond the letters then leave them for me to sign?"

"Of course, your highness. Mr. Dreyar." Siegrain bowed to each individual in the room before heading out the door.

"So, how was your travel?" Jude got up, then carefully made his way to the side-table that had a glass decanter; three-quarters filled with a brown liquid substance and had three glasses in front of it.

"The travel went well." Makarov paid close attention on Jude's movements; he seemed a little cautious, and showed some hesitation, the way he touched the tops of each object before decidedly taking the glass decanter, and uncorking it then his other hand grabbed onto a glass before pouring.

"Good." Jude stopped pouring, "Drink?"

"Please." After hearing Makarov's answer, Jude felt the next cup, before pouring, then he did something a little unusual- from where Makarov was he could see where the cork was, but it seemed Jude had troubles finding it and was tapping his hand nearby it."You would be happy to know that the kingdom of Crocus remains a loyal ally, as well other kingdoms." Makarov moved to sit down at the chair in front of Jude's desk.

"Good." Jude placed two cups on the desk, then sat down, "Good."

"How are you feeling?" Makarov picked up a glass, and took a little sip.

"Fine."

"And Lucy?"

"As far as I am aware, she's doing fine."

"When was the last time you had a genuine conversation with Lucy, one that didn't involve politics, business, or anything touching on any royal subject?"

"My daughter and I, don't have time for such malarkey."

"... Malarkey!" Makarov exclaimed from shock almost spilling his drink, "If the dead could see the living, I'm sure lady Layla's soul is rolling in her grave." He placed his glass down, "Speaking of lady Layla, have you ever told Lucy how her mother died?"

"No, I asked the maids to tell her."

"Does she know the truth of her mother's death or does she only know the cover up story?" Makarov pressed although he had an idea which version Lucy was told.

"Does it matter? My daughter had to accept the fact her mother will never be coming back, isn't that enough information for a child?"

"How can you call Lucy your daughter, if you can't fulfill the basic responsibilities as a father? Lucy has the right to know, she's a young lady."

"I will not be accused again, for not loving my daughter. I'm doing my best to protect her."

"Locking her up in the palace, isn't protecting her. I understand why you're doing it, but at the same time you're only hindering Lucy's full potential of becoming a leader. She needs to have experience and communicate with not only her people, but other notabilities as well. I also think she would appreciate her own father being honest with her, and show some interest in getting to know her, as a person."

"I made sure when the time comes, she will have support and help through the transition of becoming Queen." Jude was clearly ignoring Makarov's last statement.

"Does a Junelle son have anything to do with making the transition easier?"

"How do you know?" The arrangement was confidential information, and certainly something he didn't want Makarov to find out.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, it's true."

"Why? Why did you make a brash decision without consulting me?"

"You weren't here, and I don't have the luxury to await for your arrival."

"But why a Junelle son? There are more suitable bachelors for Lucy."

"I understand now, you're upset that I overlooked your grandson, Laxus." There was a definitive tone in Jude's voice.

"He would be a far better candidate and you know it!" Makarov slammed his hand on Jude's desk.

"Have you forgotten what he and his squad did five years ago?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm not here to talk about Laxus." Makarov almost lost focus on the main point of the conversation, right now wasn't the time to discuss his grandson's past sin. He came here to clarify information he was told, and to understand what was going through Jude's head.

"Then why are you here?"

"To understand what is going on through your stubborn head, and hopefully place some sense into it."

"I've made up my mind Makarov, and there's nothing you or anyone can do or say that will change my mind. I don't understand what you have against the Junelles. They have exceptional sons, and their youngest son is quite an intelligent and polite young man. He will provide excellent support for Lucy."

"... I have no ideas on whose son you're talking about, but he doesn't sound like anything I heard from Laxus and from other royal members who experienced something quite differently. Don't you remember the time when you and Lucy went to the 600th celebration at Ashton?" Jude nodded, "Well according to Laxus and his squad members Lucy was ambushed by the Junelle brothers. Not one, but three adolescent size boys."

"This is the first I've heard, my daughter never said anything about it."

"I'm not surprised, you have an estrange relationship with Lucy."

"Is there anything else you needed to talk to be about?" Jude was growing tired from the conversation.

"How many fingers I'm I holding?" Makarov held out three fingers.

"Pardon?" Out of all the things Jude expected Makarov to say, he wasn't expecting that question.

"How many fingers I'm I holding?" Makarov repeated.

"Don't patronize me... you're holding three but hiding four behind you." Which Jude guessed from previous events similar to this.

"Well, I'm glad to know some parts of you hasn't changed." Makarov sighed, "Jude, did your eyesight worsen? And is that why you decided to make the mismatched arrangement?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Jude got up, and walkover to face out the window, "Before I was able to get by, even if everything was fuzzy. I was able to perceive some details, and by holding papers close to my face I was able to read. Now, well I can see light... some colours... but that's about it. Everything else is completely blurred out. I can't read or write anymore, nor fight in battles, nor do much these days without help... in other words, I'm now a useless king, and who knows when I wake up never seeing the light again. I need to step down now, in order for Magnolia to run smoothly, and in order for me to step down my daughter needs to be crowned." Jude paused, "The last clear thing I've seen, was watching my wife die... do you know how it feels, knowing there are painted portraits of her around the castle but not able to see them? Or not being able to see my daughter grow up?" He said as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jude, but you have beautiful memories of lady Layla, and Lucy is still alive. Take that as an opportunity to form a bond with her."

"Tell me Makarov, are you blessed with guessing correctly, or did someone tell you of what was happening?" Jude's demeanmour became serious and businesslike.

"A bit of both, but I admit during my travel, I've received an anonymous letter expressing concern over yours and Lucy's well-being, and an update of some recent happenings around the palace." Jude immediately made a mental list of possible staff members who knew his condition, and who would write to Makarov for assistance... "It doesn't matter who wrote it, what matters is the content in the letter appears to speak the truth, and it worries me." Makarov said as though he could read Jude's thought.

"None of this should concern you."

"But it does, as long as I'm still alive, I'm responsible for keeping an eye out on you, and if you should do something reckless I intervene. That was my oath when I became the master of Fairy Tail."

"Don't make me laugh, we both know Fairy Tail doesn't uphold the same meaning it had many years ago, it's only reputation now is a bar, a place to get drunk."

"What on earth happened to you Jude? You have changed, and not for the better. If someone told my past self the current state you are in now, I wouldn't believe them and told them they are completely mad."

"Why?"

"Because I've witnessed you accomplished many things in your time of ruling, and it isn't the accomplishments that make me feel proud. No, it was how you accomplished them, you're virtues, morals, and determination you've shown. Now, I'm no longer sensing any of these attributes in you."

"Name one accomplished I did that made you feel proud."

"You convinced your court to permit you marry Layla. Layla Hoshi, a florist from Ashton. They were against it, and pushed you in marrying the princess Yuna Junelle."

"I should've heeded their words."

"Do you remember how you did it?" Makarov completely ignored Jude's statement.

"It wasn't that remarkable."

"Through your own determination and cleverness. You trained Layla to act like a noblewoman, and taught her the royal lifestyle; with her natural grace and gentle soul, she charmed most of the council but it wasn't enough. Then you spend time in the library, searching for anything, and would you believe what you stumbled on? You found documentation that showed a link between Layla Hoshi and the Heartfilias. The court couldn't believe there was another branch of the Heartfilias and thus the wedding bells ringed. I've admired how you always solved problems the right way instead of the easy way. You could've dishonoured your family name by illegally eloping with Layla, or have her as a mistress..."

"Enough! My daughter is marrying the third prince of Junelle and that's it." Jude raised his voice.

"I see that Layla's death made you blind, in more ways than one, and it's rather sad. I'll take that as my cue to leave." Makarov stopped at the door, "Jude, you have allies and you have me, we're there for you when you need us, but we can't do much if you don't ask for help. You don't need to make all the important decisions or do everything on your own. I want to let you know that you're not alone, I'm here for you, and Lucy." Makarov let out a sigh, "I'll be back soon, but until then I beg of you please talk to Lucy, reconnect with her." With that Makarov concluded the conversation, and left the room.


	16. Gray! Old Buddy

Chapter Sixteen: "Gray! Old Buddy"

The Fairy Tail Bar had been quite lively in the last few days of the arrival of the master's return. Gramps was the heart and soul which kept the regulars in the bar tight, like a family; he readily welcomed a newcomer into Fairy Tail, and showed them kindness regardless of the stranger's past. He even taken in the Strauss siblings together without asking for anything in return, when most turned them away or worse. Mirajane had been working at the bar for over a decade, and she admired how Makarov's virtue provided a place of sanctuary and openness; it was something she hoped would never die. Secretly, she had been putting money aside in case a certain Dreyar didn't accept becoming the next master, so she could buy the Fairy Tail bar and continue on its legacy. She did have the skills and knowledge to owning a bar, since whenever the master left for a business trip, he entrusted Mirajane to run the bar in his place, and she did her best to keep the place running during his absence. The only thing that puzzled Mirajane, were the frequent business trips the master went to, and the reason behind it. For instance currently, he was at the palace! What did the king needed to see him for, to know what was the top quality whisky, wine, or beer to purchase for his collection? Mirajane brushed those thoughts away, she had other things to worry about, and she trusted Gramps. Tonight however, the bar was relatively quiet as people were back to their regular routine. Cana was sitting at her usual spot, on a stool at the bar counter which was a very convenient place to make many orders of beer.

"Here you go." Mirajane chirped as she set the drinks on Macao's and Wakaba's table.

"Thanks Mira." Macao said.

"Mira you're so beautiful, why don't you have a beau?" Wakaba asked.

"I keep telling you, it's because I'm busy, and I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"If I were younger I would definitely be swooping in to ask you out."

"What would your wife say if she heard you say that?" Mirajane jokingly tutted.

"Why do you always bring her up?" Wakaba said sounding disappointed.

"It's because she doesn't want to date a geezer." Macao said blatantly.

"Enjoy your drinks!" She chanted and left the two men in their usual squabble.

"Mira, is there something wrong?" Cana asked when Mirajane was back behind the bar counter. She noticed the barmaid seemed to be forcing the perkiness.

"Hm? Oh, well it's nothing much." Mirajane tried to shift the conversation, "How is your business going?"

"Slow, but at least I have enough money to spend on beer." Cana held out her bottle of beer, "I'm not letting you off the question that easy, you said nothing much. What does that even mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure… and it sounds a tad ridiculous…" Mirajane wiped a glass, "Have you ever had the sense where you feel like you're being watched but you can't see anyone around?"

"Yeah, but mostly it's after a breakup from a boyfriend." Cana took a gulp, "Don't tell me you have another creep stalking you."

"Calling Jason a creep is a little harsh." Oh Jason, the notorious and eccentric reporter who found ways of getting into people's personal life. After Mirajane's debut on becoming a model, it did attract some unwanted attention, and Jason made a beeline to dig up many secrets from her... although he wasn't at all subtle. Despite his obnoxious behaviour, Mirajane thought he was sort of funny and sweet especially after she would say, "Hi Jason" after spotting his hair sticking out from the hedge, and he would jump out saying, "Mirajane, it's you! How cool! Do you mind me asking, what did you buy today?" He did stop, eventually, when there was something more exciting.

"I wasn't thinking of him, but sure let's add him to the list- what? That reporter knows no boundaries. Anyway when did you start feeling like you were being followed?"

"A few days ago… but it's probably nothing." Mirajane waved her hand in the air as though she was swatting a fly.

"Nothing? Mira as a friend do you really expect me to take the news lightly? Of course not, and with Elfman away."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm going to get one of the boys to walk you home, now where's that womanizer?" Cana twirled around on the stool searching for Loke amongst the crowd, but she couldn't find the strawberry blonde haired man nor any of his 'girl'friends, "Huh, looks like the so called, knight in shiny armor is unavailable, ah-well, knowing Gray's routine he should be here soon." Mirajane let out a defeated sigh, she knew arguing with Cana was pointless... and what did she know? Like on cue, Gray waltzed into the bar.

"Hi Gray… um… have you been working recently?" Mirajane placed a hand above her mouth to hide a smirk forming. Normally he looked rather cool and graceful but today… there was somethings missing, and what made it funnier was the fact he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, why?" Gray asked placing a hand behind his neck.

"Your clothes." Cana pointed out before taking a chug.

"Bwaah!" Gray looked down and was shocked to see his bare chest and was relieved that at least he had his underwear on. Whipping around he approached a middle-aged woman, "Excuse me ma'am, may I please borrow your robe?" He asked politely.

"Eeee! Pervert!" The woman screeched and slapped Gray across his cheek, "The nerve of some men." She muttered as she hurriedly exited the bar.

"Well at least I didn't ask for your underwear!" He called out after the woman while rubbing his red hand printed cheek.

"Gray, please be nice around other customers." Mirajane said sweetly.

"I asked her politely." Gray said joining Mirajane and Cana.

"That's not the point." Mirajane furrowed her brows along with a small smile.

"Never changes, does he?" Wakaba commented to Macao with a huge grin on his face, then he puffed little smoke rings from his pipe.

"At least it's still a form of entertainment." Macao chuckled, "Remember that time he and Natsu had a fight, and Natsu somehow took his underwear off, and Gray made the huge mistake of asking Erza for her underwear right after they accidently smashed her strawberry cake?"

"Ooooh, I thought Gray would've had more common sense than to ask Erza." Wakaba tutted.

"I'm surprised he and Natsu survived that affair, I even bet that Magnolia would have two new gravestones."

"Hey geezers, I can hear you." Gray glowered and glared at the two men.

"So, I'm assuming the client is someone important? Considering… you're not even wearing your pants…" Mirajane asked.

"Bet you had some fangirls fainting on your way here, eh Gray? Perhaps it's the reason why that Lockser lady and all your other clients fell for ya." Cana interjected and elbowed him before Gray could respond Mirajane's question.

"Knock it off with the jokes." Gray said clearly unamused, "I don't understand why I always strip when I work… I must've picked the stupid habit from my teacher."

"I think there's more to it than that! You strip during the cold season, when everyone else bundles up, it's super weird." Cana remarked.

"Mira, I'll take the usual… and be generous on the alcohol."

"Coming right up! Rough day?" Which Gray responded with an exasperated sigh, "So, is the client someone important?" Mirajane thinking it was safe to ask her question, repeated it.

"Yeah, this might be the biggest job I've landed so far."

"Do tell." Mirajane placed the small round glass filled with a clear liquid, cubed fruit, and crushed ice in front of Gray.

"I can't provide all the details, but it's for the Prince Ashton guy. Somehow, he knew I was one of Ur's pupil, and since Ur is currently at the Pergrande Kingdom he settled in hiring her, pupils." He emphasized each syllable in the last word.

"Talk about putting the pressure on. Well at least you're tal-ent-ed… wait did you say pupils?" Cana asked, unsure she heard him correctly.

"I have to work with _him_." Gray sounded exasperated and let out a frustrated sigh. "He's not here and I can already hear his nagging voice." There were times Gray felt like he was the middle sibling slapped between the two most obnoxious people in his life; the older white haired know-it-all brother who exceeded him at everything, and the younger pink haired prat brother who constantly tried to exceed him. Good grief, between the two of them, Gray just can't take a break. Thinking of the pink haired idiot, Gray remembered seeing him the other day, "Have you seen Natsu lately?"

"No, why?" Mirajane responded.

"The other day, I saw him exit the library." Out of reaction, Cana sprayed Mirajane with a mouthful of beer, and was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter and coughing; acting unladylike, she had one hand banging the countertop and the other holding her stomach, by now the only sound that could be heard was Cana's eruptive laughter, "I can't… HA-( _cough_ )-HAHA-( _cough_ )… what?!" Cana's voice bounced off the walls, causing everyone turning their attention on the trio.

"Er… Cana how many drinks have you had?" Gray a little perplexed leaned away from the hysterical woman.

"I lost count." Mirajane replied wiping her face with a cloth.

"In other words, I need another one Mira." Cana replied her face turning to a shade of red and she shook the empty beer bottle.

"I think you had enough," Mirajane sounded unimpressed and ignoring Cana calling her "She-Devil," she turned to Gray, "What were you were saying about Natsu, he was at the library?" The disbelief could be heard in her voice.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it he was in deep thought... like really deep in thought that he completely ignored me. At first I thought he was doing it just to rile me up, but I realized something was off when he didn't retort back or fumed at any of my usual jabs."

"That doesn't sound like him. Do you know why?" Mirajane asked with concern in her voice.

"No, all I could make out from his mumbled external thoughts were the words, 'Igneel' and 'dragon.'"

"Igneel… ( _hic_ )? Dragon…( _hic_ )? What does he ( _hic_ ) think Igneel is a dragon?" Cana hiccupped.

"Cana your drunk, how can Igneel who is human be a mythical creature that doesn't exist?" Gray said in a condescending tone; as though it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Way to state the obvious Mr. Detail Orientated ( _hic_ )."

"I think Cana's point has some merits, maybe Natsu is writing a story and Igneel is a dragon." Mirajane gleefully suggested. In silence, Gray and Cana looked at Mirajane and when they registered what they heard, they simultaneously burst into laughter.

"… hahahaha! Do… you… haha… really picture Natsu sitting down long enough… to write a story?" Cana said, her face turning into a deeper shade.

"Whoever thinks that must be an idiot." Gray slipped out without thinking. Seconds later he regretted not filtering or wording his statement differently, as he witnessed Mirajane's cheery face dropping into a pout, and she turned away sobbing. "Mirajane! I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way of, of course you're not an idiot." Gray stumbled on his words.

"Gray you heartless jerk!" Macao and "Did you make Mira cry again?" Wakaba called out.

"Smooth Gray." Cana grabbed Gray's drink and took a gulp

"Hey!"

"Brrr… how ca-ca-can you d-drink something s-so co-co-old?" Cana shivered and she held her forehead as she felt a brain freeze forming, "Anyway, as punishment, I want you to walk Mira home." She gave Gray back his drink, "No argument." She said in a definitive tone.

* * *

By the time Mirajane locked the Fairy Tail Bar, and waved goodbye to Cana and Macao it was quite late. The streets were empty, and the houses on the street were dark, it seemed as though the whole city went to sleep. "Remember Gray, take good care of Mira!" They could hear Cana call out in a distance. Gray responded with a quiet, "Yeah, I will."

"I'm sorry Gray you got dragged into this." Mirajane apologetically said as she buttoned her jacket, while looking at Gray still only in his underwear Mirajane had to stifle a little chuckle. She wondered if the young man ever felt the cold. Perhaps when they reach her house, she would offer him to borrow one of Elfman's outfit.

"Meh, don't be. Do you often come home this late?" Gray asked, and the two started walking.

"It varies, whenever I can get Cana out of the bar." Mirajane giggled.

"Yeah knowing Cana, she probably would sleep at the bar." Gray chuckled, "Doesn't it scare you though, walking this late?"

"No, because it's quite peaceful, and I have a scenic route." Mirajane paused and pointed to the sky which Gray trailed his eyes upwards to the beautiful display of the darkened (purplish) sky splattered with countless silvery dots, and a beaming brightly was the silver crescent moon, "At the end of a busy day, its times like these that remind me to slow down and appreciate the beauty around me." They both stood there, admiring the sky something Gray hadn't done in a long while, "What about you?"

"Eh?" Gray looked at Mirajane with a confused expression.

"Do you take some time to see the beauty in things?"

"Well, no, not really." Gray racked through his brain, "I mean... does ice count?" Lame, his mind barked at him... but what else was he suppose to say? This was something he never thought of.

"Of course it does, and the ice sculptures you make are beautiful too." Mirajane giving him a warm smile. Gray felt heat forming on his cheeks as he felt flustered from hearing the compliment. "Anyway you probably want to go home too, so we should keep going."

The two walked side by side in silence, neither not knowing what to say to the other. Mirajane was right, it was a peaceful experience walking at the late hour: No crowds to maneuver through, no buzzing sounds from the busy street during the day, no children running around causing mischief- Gray took a deep breath, it was only him... well with Mirajane, of course, nonetheless he understood why she felt fine walking around the city at this hour; it was therapeutic and refreshing, a time to recover.

"Mira, is there something a matter?" Gray asked when he noticed she fell two steps behind him.

"Sshh." Mirajane put a finger on his lips and whispered, "Is it just me or can you hear footsteps?" They stopped and listened, it was so silent; the air was still and even the crickets weren't playing their song, the only thing Gray could hear was his breathing. After standing there for a solid few minutes, Gray was convinced whatever she heard passed by. "Maybe it was an animal." He suggested.

"Maybe, we should con-" _Tonk!_ "tinue." Something sharp swiftly grazed Mirajane's cheek, and hit the tree behind her. Her reflexes brought her attention to the knife, while his was on the position it was thrown. "Oi! You! You could've killed her!" He hollered at the cloaked silhouette on the rooftop which started running away. He started the pursuit and climbed on the side of the building until he reached the top. He could faintly hear Mirajane calling out his name, but he can't slow down. Whoever he was chasing was quite agile and fast, they showed no effort of jumping over the gap between buildings, or avoiding any other obstacles such as: incoming birds, or chimneys, or cracked beams, or etc... Gray didn't know why, but all at once he felt chilly running on top of the houses... he didn't normally feel the cold. Wait! What? Did he just watch the attacker jumped off the building? When he reached the edge of the last building, he could see where the person was heading... the forest. If he didn't catch the person before he made it to the forest, then he would have to quit the chase because he would get lost in the forest. Looking below him, Gray decided to jump for the canopy roof beneath him, then try to gracefully land. Right! He didn't have much time to strategize, so he held his breath as he jumped on the canopy and slid to the ground where he landed gracefully; not too shabby, he thought before sprinting in full speed.

He didn't know whether it was the adrenaline from the successful landing or whether the person was slowing down, because Gray was catching up with the attacker on the grassland. When he got close enough, he tackled the person down, and he pinned them. The person, to his surprise was smaller than he anticipated, he expected to pin down a muscular man and feel broad shoulders... instead the person seemed smaller than him, and had small round shoulders... like a woman's. "Got'cha! Now tell me who the hell you are? And why are you following my friend?" He looked at the person's covered face, from what he could gather in the shadow, the attacker was wearing a mask- the fancy type worn at a masquerade ball; it was a simple white mask, covered in little blue jewels (which shimmered in the moonlight), and had a darker colour outlining the eyes. He could feel the person staring back at him, "Answer me! Or I'll take the mask off!" But before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp object go into his lower right abdomen, when his defense fell the attacker kicked him off, and Gray saw a deep slit and blood pouring out. Wincing in pain he covered the slit with his hand, and he looked up; the attacker was standing above him holding the dagger which was dripping some of his blood. Gray swore in his head, how could he forget he wasn't armed, and that he was only in his underwear? "I'm sorry." The voice pulled his attention back to the attacker… was that a woman's voice, and why did it oddly sounded familiar? He could feel his body weakening and his vision blurring, but he had to try damn it! He had to try and see if she looked like anyone he knew. Gathering the remaining ounce of energy he had left, he attempted to look up again and tried to focus his vision on the woman, but he quickly realized it was all in futile. His eyes were feeling heavier, and he couldn't prevent them from closing. No, he can't die like this... his life can't end... not now. He didn't know whether his ears were playing with him or not, but he heard a familiar yell ("GERRRRARRRRRGH") approaching closer and closer, and that was the last thing he heard before he slipped into the unconscious.

When she caught up with them, she was flabbergasted on the scenario she was witnessing, but when she saw Gray lying on the ground she rushed over to his side. "Gray!" She bent over his body, and grabbing her handkerchief she pressed it on the wound (which quickly got drenched with blood), "No, no, no, stay with me Gray! Can you hear me? Gray!" Tears started streaming down her cheek. Taking the handkerchief off, she quickly tore a huge piece of fabric from the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around the wound and tied it as tightly as she could, and put pressure on it. While still applying pressure, she pressed her ear on his cold chest... _ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum..._ she let out a sigh of relief, he was still alive. But he was feeling cold... that wasn't good... hmm... warmth, what could she use to keep him warm? Her jacket! Unbuttoning her jacket, she placed it on top of him.

When she looked around her environment, she was still highly confused... instead of seeing one other person, which would've been the attacker. She was seeing three people! Where did the other two come from? And were her eyes deceiving her, but was one of them Natsu?!... with a wooden sword? "You bastard!" Affirmative, the voice was definitely Natsu's... but what was he doing facing the attackers with a wooden sword? He stood his ground against the two fairly well, as he was very good at dodging and parrying at incoming attacks... but with two armed people (one with a dagger and one with a sword) against one without a proper weapon wasn't fair. So, she quickly reached something strapped on her thigh, and drew out a closed black metal fan, in one swift movement she opened it, and threw it towards the bigger one with the sword, disarming him. The attacker in reaction to the pain (as the sharp edge of the fan cut the top of his hand), dropped the sword and let out a grunt. "Mira!?" Natsu was in as much shock to see Mirajane, nevertheless he moved to her side.

"Leave us alone!" Mirajane said in a warning voice, in a ready combat stance with a tessen already opened in her left hand. Mirajane and Natsu glared at the two attackers, and vice-versa. Natsu was breathing heavily from the fight, and he received a cut on his left cheek that went down to his jaw line. The two attackers also were out of breath, and looked like they both received a fair amount of beating from Natsu. The smaller one still held her dagger, while the bigger one picked up his sword. There was one thing they had in common, they wore the same mask. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked, but the only response he got was the bigger one smirking at him, while the smaller one reached inside her cloak and threw a round ball and a smokescreen engulfed them out of sight. "Hey! Get back here!" Natsu was going to chase after them, but Mirajane grabbed hold of him. "Natsu don't!"

"They killed Gray! Let me go!" Natsu struggled in her tight grasp.

"He's still alive! If we can get him to Porlyusica in time, we might be able to save him!" Those words convinced Natsu to rethink his action, and he calmed down... a bit, saving Gray was a current top priority. He hoped the next time he comes across those manics, he better be armed. No one hurts his friends without paying for it, he thought angrily as he put his wooden sword in his belt.

"Fine, I'll whistle for Happy." He put his fingers in his mouth, and let out a loud shrill whistle. From afar they could hear a neigh then the sound of hooves pounding the ground became louder and louder. Then a majestic horse galloped towards Natsu; his long white mane and tail shined underneath the moonlight, the body was a blend whitish-blue colour, and the strong hind legs were a dark colour. "Now Happy can only take two people, I suggest you take Gray. I'll meet you there later." He clicked his tongue, "Down Happy." Happy obediently lied down, "Good boy." Natsu patted the horse's sturdy back.

"No, I think you should go, since you also got hurt." Mirajane argued.

"And what if those manics come back? Or what if there's more?" Natsu asked almost in an angry tone, as he picked Gray and placed him on Happy's back.

"I would appreciate it if you and the others have a little more faith in me. I promise I'll make it there on my own." Mirajane gave Natsu a reassuring smile, "Besides no one get by when I have my fans on me." She winked.

"Fine." He climbed on Happy's back, and he clicked his tongue, "Up Happy." The strong beast steadily got up.

"Now hurry!" Mirajane and Natsu nodded to each other, before he galloped away heading towards the city.

"Gray! Old buddy if you can hear me, you better not die on me."

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey lovely readers, let me start off by saying thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me :D.

Have you ever gone to bed, and all you seem to do is toss and turn, and you're getting frustrated because you're literally seeing each hour pass by; then suddenly bam! A flash of inspiration hits you (at 1:00 am)? Well that's what happened to me for the last part of this chapter. The chase and fighting scene all happened because it suddenly hit me, when all I felt like doing was sleep XD (hopefully it turned out exciting, because that's what I was aiming for). I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the conversation between Mirajane, Cana, and Gray- speaking of Mirajane and Gray... I almost... _almost_ liked the idea of shipping them after writing this chapter but in the end I still see them as friends.

Anyway, please don't hate me the fact I gave Natsu a wooden sword XD, he does have an explanation which you probably all have guessed, but if not it will be revealed next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Cheers!


	17. Drip Drip Drop

Response to guest reviewer: I'm sorry it's taking a while, but I am slowly working on it. Also, stress has been killing my creativity, so my writing has taken a toll. I haven't forgotten, and thank you for taking interest. It means a lot.

Author's Note: Hi readers! Hope you're all are doing awesome. I'm so sorry it's been taking long to update, life has been taking over, and I haven't had much creativity juice. Anyways, here's chapter seventeen and I hope you enjoy it. Here's a little recap in case you wanted to refresh your memory on the previous chapters.

* * *

Happy: "Previously on the Blacksmith's Scar, a lot has happened where it was left off. Erza and Loke, together were trying to have a better understanding of the main farm being burned down! And why wouldn't they be! After all, it is the main food supply during hard seasons in Magnolia City."

Lucy: "Then Natsu, with the help of Levy learned about a dangerous group called the Dragon Clan. They not only just killed, but completely annihilate cities!"

Happy: "We also discovered the important connections Ashton and Magnolia have. It's crazy! Magnolia used to be part of Ashton, before Anna Heartfilia lead the rebellion and fought for it's independence. And King Jude was suppose to marry Yuna Junelle but was swept away by Layla's charm!"

Lucy: "Mirajane, Natsu, and Gray were ambushed leaving more questions on what in the world is happening! Who are they? And why are they wearing masquerade masks? The chapter ended with Gray injured."

Happy: "Speaking of the last chapter, why I'm I a horse and not a cute talking cat?"

Lucy: "Because in this world there's no magic, so it wouldn't make sense to have a talking blue cat... which is just as well..."

Happy: "What was that?"

Lucy: "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Happy: "You know cats have good hearing."

Lucy: "Anyway, here it is! The updated chapter!"

Happy: "You're acting suspicious Lucy."

Lucy: "Would you leave it?"

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: _Drip, Drip, Drop_

"Who has the nerve to make such a racket at this unearthly hour?!" Porlyusica fumed, when she was abruptly awoken from her deep sleep. Her long pink hair was not in the usual tight neat bun but was down in soft waves. Someone was banging on the door, and a voice was yelling at the top of his voice: "Old woman! Wendy! Wakeup, we need your help! Hey!" Gracious, it was loud enough to wake the whole city up. Wrapping her red cloak on, she hurried to the door. "This is why I hate people, so inconsiderate." She muttered under her breath as she found her way to the door. As the door creaked opened, she didn't have time to ask, who and what was the racket about- but found herself almost toppled over as Natsu barged in while carrying Gray. "What's going on?" Wendy asked timidly, as she peeked around the corner.

"Please! Please Old woman, he's badly injured!" Natsu begged, he placed Gray on the futon. He brashly swung Mirajane's bloodstained jacket on the side, to reveal the fabric tied around the injury was soaked in blood… Wendy let out a little squeak as she saw the trail of blood on the floor; from the doorway leading to the futon. The wound clearly didn't clot, and it was letting out blood. "Come on Gray! You can do better than this!" Natsu used both hands and put pressure on the wound, "You've survived Erza's tempers." _Although Erza, never used her swords in any of the fights… Although, her fists alone were lethal._ When he looked at Gray, lying still on the futon, and with the moonlight pouring through the windows… Gray almost looked like a ghost. He was so white, except for his jet black hair.

"Wendy! Fetch fresh bandages and clean water! Natsu, what happened? Let me see the wound." She hurriedly was beside Natsu checking Gray's condition, "And Wendy! Bring some blankets and boil some water! This boy is almost freezing!" She said, after grabbing one of Gray's wrist and trying to find a pulse. She let out a sigh, when she found a tiny pulse. He was still alive.

"Yes! Mrs. Porlyusica ma'am!" Wendy's footsteps scurrying could be heard in the next room.

"Some bastards attacked us! They were armed… Stupid Gray had to be in his underwear." Natsu glared at Gray, as though he was blaming him for getting stabbed in his undies.

( _"Well, it's not like you did any better cinderblock head. I could see they got your cheek, you better get that checked."_ ) Natsu, could hear the sneer in Gray's voice.

("Even near death, you still want to piss me off?")

( _"Like you wouldn't do the same, if the roles were reversed?")_

("Tch! Always have some smart response.")

"From the looks of it, the wound isn't trying to close up. A normal cut would've clotted by now… unless, the blade poisoned… or it hit an artery." Wendy rushed in with an armful of blankets and placed them on Gray; trying her best not to feel overwhelmed of the situation. She scurried back to the other room to retrieve the other items.

"Poisoned?!" Natsu's voiced bounced throughout the room.

( _"Sshh, not so loud! Geeze, even when I'm out, my ears are ringing from your loudmouth. The Old Woman isn't sure, so calm down.")_

("Easy for you to say! You're out cold.")

( _"Thank goodness for that, I wouldn't want to be awake to hear you yelling.")_

"Keep putting pressure on there. Wendy! Quickly, wash the wound and put some yarrow cream on! It should slow down the bleeding!" She ordered, as she took a sample of blood near the wound and went to the small laboratory, where she kept some veils, tools, and herbs stored in her house in case an emergency occurred. She knew she didn't have much time, but she knew yarrow properties helped in stopping bleeding. If the bleeding could be stopped, then it would buy her some time to find out if poison was involved.

Looking flushed, Wendy appeared with bandages and a jar; containing yellow coloured cream. "Excuse me Mr. Natsu, I have to put this on Gray's wound."

"What about the pressure? Isn't he going to bleed out without it?" Natsu, wanted nothing more than to have Gray back to his old self... his condescending jerk self... and he had this overwhelming sense that keeping pressure on the wound would keep Gray alive. He feared, if he let go, then he would be failing Gray.

"If I put the cream on fast, it will help Mr. Gray's body to stop the bleeding."

"Are you sure?"

"Mr. Natsu, please it needs to be done soon! He's still bleeding regardless of the pressure, he'll bleed to death." Now that he thought about it, the only warmth Natsu could feel from Gray- was from the area he was touching. Was it because blood was still escaping? "I promise it won't make it worse." Wendy gently touched his arm, and gave him an assuring look, "I'll be quick, I promise." Natsu was amazed on how convincing and calm Wendy can be, especially when she's normally a timid and undecisive girl outside the medical field.

"Okay… Gray, I'll be letting go… so don't be mad…" He scooted, to make room for Wendy to do her thing.

( _"Well now, I feel safer knowing I am being tended to someone who knows what they're doing. Thanks Wendy, I owe you one. By the way Natsu, Have you check your hands?")_ Blood... some of it was drying up and crusted, but most of it was fresh and warm. (" _You better clean that up.")_

 _("_ I didn't need anyone to tell me that!")

Suddenly, his attention was focused when he felt someone grab his arm. The grasp was weak, and shaky. "S…h…e…. S…h…e…'ere." When Gray spoke it wasn't the sarcastic tone Natsu was hearing earlier. There was a horrible sounding cough and his voice sounded gargled and incomprehensible. His breath, Natsu felt sick, because it smelt strongly of iron… blood.

"Wh-at? Gray! Relax, bud, it's going to be okay." He grabbed Gray's hand, which was trying to grab back. He looked into Gray's eyes. His blue eyes, used to twinkle his hidden mischief and humorous side were now looking glazed and the colour was dulled.

"S…h…e…'ere." Gray persisted in getting his message across, but each time he opened his mouth to say something it came out incomprehensible, as though he was talking under mud.

"She? Is that what you're trying to say she?"

"t…a…ck…she…t…a…ck… M…ir…a."

"Who's she?"

"S…ou…nds…li…ke…" There was a pause, and Natsu was waiting for the answer. Gray, opened his mouth a few times, trying to form the words. "It's okay, buddy, take your time." Gray's chest was heaving heavily up and down, and each time he exhaled a gargling sound grew louder. Then he suddenly started hacking uncontrollably. "Gray! Hey Gray!"

"Natsu, help me get him up before he chokes. In… 3… 2… 1." Gray's face winced in pain, and he let out a cry that sent shivers down Natsu's spine. Never, did he know he would see his friend, in agony. "Wendy get a bucket! Quick!" However, it was too late, and Gray leaned over to one side, out of reflect the three held onto Gray so that he wouldn't fall off the futon. He started coughing uncontrollably, which eventually turned into choking. Natsu, hated seeing Gray's state quickly deteriorating, and he hated the fact there was nothing he could do to make him feel better. It felt like… he was witnessing his death… stop it! Gray won't die! Porlyusica was the best, when it came to healing others… so he had nothing to fear…

The splattering noise of thick liquid substance hit the ground. Natsu, didn't have to see it to know what Gray's lungs were hacking up. The strong odor of blood hits his nose. When Gray seemed to stop, they tried to gently put him on his back. "Hey, buddy, you have some blood around your mouth. I'll clean it up for you."

( _"What did I tell you? Don't get sappy towards me, and shouldn't you wipe those hands before wiping my face?" Gray let out a frustrated sigh, "Man, it stinks you're the one who had to see me in this state.")_

("Yeah, well you're welcome… ungracious Ice princess. Scaring the shit out of me. Anyway, what did you mean earlier when you said, "she's ere?")

( _"I don't know." Gray sounded distant.)_

 _("_ What do you mean, 'I don't know?' You just spoke about it a few seconds ago.")

( _"Natsu, this conversation we're having right now is a figment of your imagination. The responses I'm giving are interpretations of what your memory thinks of what I would say. I have to admit, for a lousy memory box, you're not imaging it so bad.")_

("This can't be all in my head! You're voice! It sounds so clear, I can even hear the sarcasm.")

( _"Calm down, firebreath, if you relax, you'll remember that I was attempting to say, 'She sounds like…'"_ ) Natsu waited for the answer, but the silence was all he got.

("And?")

( _"Really? You're going to make me spell it out for you? Natsu, I obviously felt some familiarity with the attacker. So, if you and the others can figure out all the women I know— you might find the attacker.")_

("Oh yeah, you make it sound like an easy task! Why don't we start off checking all the women in Magnolia City. Never mind your list of clients who live faraway!")

( _"Think moron, there has to a connection somewhere. Try and expand the picture, is there anything fishy going around in Magnolia? I'm positive the attack wasn't directly aimed at me, but since I got caught in it, well… I got the sharp end of it… literally."_ )

("That's not a funny joke.")

( _"Anyway, be sure to tell the others, with teamwork I'm sure you all can figure it out.")_

("Wait… you make it sound like you won't be part of it. Gray?") There was silence. "Gray? Answer me dammit!" Natsu, went to grab Gray's shoulder and shook him. Immediately, he felt a difference- Gray's body was heavier than when he carried him into the house. His blue eyes were closed, and his hand would not grasp back when Natsu went to hold it. They were like ice, frozen and cold. Porlyusica checked Gray's wrist, when she failed to find a pulse, she placed her ear on his chest. While Porlyusica's ear was searching for a rhythmic heartbeat. All Natsu could hear was the sound of Gray's blood falling on the floor.

 _Drip, drip, drop._

( _"Good bye Natsu, take care pal, you hear? I'll see you later.")_


End file.
